Down With Big Brother!
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty, Jennifer, Doc, and Clara help some citizens from Orwell's universe conquer Big Brother. BTTF:1984 Crossover. Finished now! To be continued in 'Let Freedom Ring'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or Orwell's 1984. **

_May 24, 1986  
4:30 PM UK Time  
Orwell Universe_

Winston Smith was sitting in his usual corner at the Chestnut Cafe, while drinking a glass of Victory Gin. He was listening to the tinny music that was trickling from the telescreen, wondering if there was going to be a news bulletin this afternoon. He glanced outside into the sunlight, and he saw the leaves that were beginning to form on the trees. Also, there were a few flowers beginning to bloom. Even the chirping of birds could be heard. The birds sounded like they were happy.

_Of course_, thought Winston, _animals and Proles are free._

Actually, Winston himself was more or less free - and he was no longer under close observation from the Thought Police. It had been a little over a year and a half since Winston had been "re-educated" by the Ministry of Love. Still, his day-to-day living was rather mundane - and, as an Outer Party member, he wasn't allowed too many luxuries.

_Big Brother wants only the best for us all_, pondered Winston. _I love Big Brother - and Big Brother loves me. Big Brother loves all us all. Living for Big Brother is enough for me._

Then Winston saw Julia Wilson stepping into the Cafe. She had managed to gain some weight, and she was no longer as attractive as Winston once thought that he was. In fact, Winston could almost no longer stand the sight of Julia. Just exactly why, though, he wasn't certain. Perhaps, it was because Julia had reminded him too much of his folly two years ago - when he had dared to question Big Brother.

_Big Brother is enough to live for_, mused Winston. _I would have to be a selfish ingrate to expect anything more. How can I feel anything less then love for Big Brother? Only a very evil and selfish person could not love Big Brother!_

Still, somehow, Winston could not help but wish he was one of those birds chirping outside - or, perhaps, even one of the Proles. He couldn't help but think that the birds and the Proles somehow lived more fulfilling lives than he, as an Outer Party member, did.

_Oh, don't be silly_, Winston chided himself, sharply. _The Proles only delude themselves into thinking that they live happy and fulfilling lives - but they secretly wish that they could be Party members. After all, what greater honour is there than to be a Party member - Inner or Outer. All the Proles wish that they could be us. They're just too proud and vain to admit it. After all, a hedonistic lifestyle is, in reality, void and empty. A hedonistic lifestyle is meaningless and shameful. Only Big Brother is really worth living life for. To believe otherwise would be very foolish. After all, only an ungrateful and spoiled Party member could actually wish to be a Prole. Proles are nothing more than animals, after all - but Party members are way superior to animals. I should feel honoured to be a Party member, even if I am just an Outer Party member. O'Brien was right to cure me of my folly._

Still, deep down inside, Winston could not deny it. For the longest time, he had fluctuated between envy and disgust for the Proles.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Julia Wilson was sitting on the other side of Chestnut Cafe, also drinking a glass of Victory Gin. Having also been "re-educated" in the Ministry of Love, Julia was no longer under close observation.

_That bastard!_ Julia thought, disgustedly, as she glared hatefully at Winston. _I can't believe that I ever loved him! He is nothing but a selfish bastard who thinks only of himself! I hate him even worse than I hate Emmanuel Goldstein! They can both go burn in hell for all I care - if there is a hell! That selfish ingrate doesn't even deserve to be a Party member! He should go join his beloved Proles! Only a selfish bastard like Winnie could wish to rescind his role as a Party member, to join those disgusting Proles! Proles and animals are free, because they are soulless and inferior beings. Winston actually wanted to flush his humanity down the toilet! Fuck the Proles, fuck Emmanuel Goldstein, and fuck Winston Smith!_

Suddenly, Julia felt some pang of guilt. What had made her feel so angry and hateful? Winston Smith couldn't be all that bad. After all, they had once been in love. Did she hate him because he betrayed her to O'Brien? Wouldn't that make her a hypocrite - since she had also betrayed Winston? In fact, she had even betrayed Winston first - before Winston betrayed her. Had she lost her sanity, after all?

_Oh, don't be foolish_, Julia scolded herself, sharply. _Idle thinking never did anyone any good! Stinky thinking is what that is. Ignorance is strength, after all. Also, freedom is slavery. Those disgusting Proles only think that they are free! They are, in reality, slaves to hedonism. They may think that they live rich and fulfilling lives, but they are only deluding themselves. They are too stupid to realize that their lives are meaningless. Lifeless scum is what they are! They are no more than insects._

Then Julia's face turned red. _How could I have been so foolish? I almost gave into hedonism. Why am I blaming it all on Winston? This is my fault, too. I should never have been so foolish as to question the wisdom of Big Brother. Also, of all people, I should have known that sex is disgusting. I was a member of the Junior Anti-Sex League, for crying out loud! How could I have rebelled against everything that I have been taught my whole life? If Big Brother says that something is so, then it's so. After all, Big Brother never lies! Right?_

Julia glanced at the clock on the wall, and realized that it was almost time to head back to the Ministry of Truth. She began to leave the Cafe, not even giving Winston a second glance. _After all_, Julia mused, _nobody else but Big Brother is worth living life for. Life without Big Brother is meaningless._

"I love you, Big Brother!" Julia whispered, blowing a kiss at the poster of Big Brother on the wall. Then Julia stepped outside of the Cafe. She felt a gentle breeze blowing over her, and listened to the chorus of birds chirping, as she headed back to work. _Loving Big Brother sure makes life seem so much brighter_, mused Julia.

Unbeknownst to Julia Wilson, Winston Smith, and most of the other citizens of Oceania, another revolution was just about to take place - somewhere about ten-thousand kilometres away, in California.


	2. Chapter 1

_May 24, 1986  
3:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Seventeen-year-old Martin McFly - along with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker - were walking over to Dr. Emmett Brown's home. Doc, as Marty and Jennifer referred to him, had moved back to the present a little over six months ago - along with his wife, Clara, and their two children (Jules and Verne).

"This book is so damn depressing!" Marty complained to Jennifer.

"Well, I find this book to be rather interesting," protested Jennifer.

"You have got to be kidding!" exclaimed Marty, dumbfounded.

The book in question was George Orwell's dystopian novel, _1984_. Marty and Jennifer were both required to read that book for History class. Marty has had several nightmares over the book. Jennifer, on the other hand, was interested in how Orwell's depiction of the year 1984 was way different from the actual 1984.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Doc and Clara were in the living room, discussing possible plans for the summer. Clara had grown up in the late nineteenth century. Clara had not cut her hair, since moving to the present. Other than that, though, she looked just like your average twentieth century women. While Clara did miss certain things about the nineteenth century - she had also quickly grown accustomed to the twentieth century technology. Housekeeping, for one, was much easier in the 1980s.

"What are we going to do with the kids," asked Clara, as she was sipping on a cup of coffee, "now that school is almost out for the summer?"

"Well, we could always look into day camps," replied Doc, as he poured some cream into his coffee. "However, I think we should just them enjoy the summer. They're pretty good kids. Besides, this will be their first summer in the 1980s."

Just then, the doorbell rang. As Doc went to answer the door, he saw that it was Marty and Jennifer.

"So what brings the two of you over here?" asked Doc.

"I just thought the kids would be happy to see us," explained Marty. "Verne had wanted me to show him some new tricks on the skateboard."

"But what about me?" exclaimed Doc, feigning hurt feelings.

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that one," replied Marty, with a smile.

"Well, the kids are the roller rink right now," explained Doc, "so they won't be home until six. I don't mind you teaching the boys skateboard tricks - but I do not want them to be car surfing."

"Well, then, I guess we'll spend some time with you," Marty answered. "I wasn't going to encourage the boys to do any car surfing. I realize that it is a very dangerous activity."

"You really are a cool person to be around," Jennifer told Doc. "I'm sure that more people would come to really like you, if they would only give you a chance."

"Well, anyway, how is school going for the two of you?" asked Doc, as the trio sat down on the sofa.

"Well, we're forced to read this depressing book for History class," grumbled Marty, as he held up his copy of Orwell's _1984_.

"Well, I find that book to be interesting!" Jennifer protested.

"Ah, yes," Doc mused, "I remember when I first read that book. 1984 seemed so far away. Now it's hard to believe that the year has already come and gone."

"Yeah," replied Marty, "and the real 1984 is nothing like the 1984 portrayed in the book!"

"I think it's rather interesting to see how someone from 1948 had envisioned 1984 to be," insisted Jennifer.

Just then the doorbell rang again.

At the door stood another Doc - along with five other adults, a boy the age of Marty and Jennifer, and two kids the ages of Jules and Verne. They were all dressed in 1940s era clothing.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he saw his double. "Where did you folks come from?"

"Why don't we go into the living room?" suggested the second Doc. "It's a rather long explanation."

oooooooooo

In the living room, the second Doc explained where they came from.

"You see," explained the second Doc, "we were in the clock tower - and, suddenly, some portal brought us into this world. We spent a few days observing this world. I must say, this world is far more advanced than the world we came from."

"What is the world you came from like?" asked Marty.

"Well, in our world, the United States no longer exists," explained the second Doc. "We are now a part of some great superstate called Oceania - and our leader is someone called Big Brother, if he even is a real person. Humanity is divided into three classes. The highest class is called the Inner Party, then there's the Outer Party, then there are the Proles. I happen to be a Prole."

"The Outer Party is always under surveillance," added someone named John. "Loretta and I had escaped from Sacramento - and we came over to Hill Valley, where only the Proles lived."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "Let me guess. The Party members are always being watched by some device called the telescreens - which also spreads propaganda to all the Party Members - and only the Inner Party members have the ability to turn their telescreens off, right?"

"Yes, yes, you're right!" replied Todd, the teen. "How did you know that?"

"Well, you see," explained Jennifer, "in our world, some author pen-named George Orwell had written a book about your world, called _1984_."

"So you mean to say that, in this world, we're just some characters in a storybook?" exclaimed Loretta. "What could be so interesting about our world, that someone from this world would write a book about it?"

"Well, you're not quite some characters in that book," replied Jennifer. "The book does not mention any of you - or anyone from California, for that matter. The book focuses on a middle-aged man, from what you guys call Airstrip One, named Winston Smith - and his illicit love relationship with a woman named Julia. I suppose you've never heard of either, have you.'

'I can't say that I have,' replied Todd, as he was stunned.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Then Doc asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what day is it in your world? I mean, what day did you leave your world?"

The second Doc replied, "I believe it was May 24 of 1986."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc. "That's the day it is today. So I'm guessing the events that took place in Orwell's book only happened two years ago, in your world?"

"Apparently so," replied the second Doc. "I did stop by the library earlier today, and I read that book. I found out about Orwell, when I tried to order a meal at Burger King - and I found out that the currency in this world is different. A lady who was standing behind me assumed that I was an Orwell fan, and she offered to pay for my meal."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Marty, dazed. "There is absolutely no way I am coming into your world."

"Now, Marty," Doc chided, gently. "We mustn't be selfish. These people obviously need our help."

"But how they expect us to help?" protested Marty. "I mean, what do they expect us to do? We're only human!"

Then Clara had an idea. "Hey, remember that potion you made last year, Emmett?"

Doc had to think for a minute, then he remembered. "Oh, yeah! You mean the one that Verne had guzzled down last year, and he had super-strength for a month?"

"Yeah, that one," replied Clara, with excitement.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc, excitedly. "That could the perfect way for us to take down Big Brother and the Thought Police!"

Everyone cheered in excitement.

oooooooooo

Jules and Verne had just returned from the roller rink about 15 minutes ago, and they were playing with Brian and Jason - who were the sons of the second Doc and his wife, Nancy. Brian and Jason were very fascinated at all the things that this world had to offer, including soda pop and video games - and pizza. Doc had just ordered five large pizzas from Pizza Hut for everyone.

"This pizza is very good," remarked Todd. "I've never eaten pizza before. I think I would like to stay in this world."

"We would, too!" Brian and Jason chimed in, simultaneously.

"I'm afraid we can't," the second Doc told them. "I mean, we don't belong in this world. Besides, these guys have offered to help us battle Big Brother."

"Really?" asked Brian, wide-eyed.

"Why can't I help but feel a bit sceptical?" asked Jason.

"Don't worry, boys!" Nancy said, soothingly. "There are things in this world that can help us to battle Big Brother!"

"We have some cots for you all to sleep on," Doc told everyone. "Then, tomorrow, the four young ones will be staying at George and Lorraine McFly's house - while the rest of us go to your world, and battle Big Brother! Got it, everyone?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't believe that the young ones watch so much television," remarked John. "I mean, I'm rather scared of the television. I'm scared that the Thought Police might be watching us."

"Don't worry," Doc told John. "We have no Thought Police here, and nobody can watch us through the televisions. They don't operate the same way as the telescreens in your world do."

"Wow! I still can't believe that Orwell's dystopian world exists in an alternate reality," remarked Marty. "I mean, this is heavy!"

"I don't see what weight has to do with it!" replied the second Doc, confused.

Doc chuckled at his counterpart's remark. "That's the same thing I said, when Marty used that expression in 1955," explained Doc. "It's some '80s' slang - well, slang from _our_ '80s.'

"Well, I can see that you folks actually do have a culture in this world," Todd said, smiling. "The so-called 'culture' in our world is all manufactured stuff by the versificators."

"So how were these people able to enter this world through the clock tower, anyway?" Marty asked, confused.

"It appears that our clock tower has become a trans-dimensional conduit," Doc suggested. "Perhaps, when lightning had struck the clock tower on November 12 of 1955 - which was also the same day I sent you back to 1985, the clock tower has formed a hole between dimensions. I'll have to study the clock tower a bit more."

"By why would it bring people from Orwell's universe into _our_ universe?" Marty protested.

"That I would not know," Doc said, sighing. "Perhaps George Orwell had envisioned that universe, as he wrote his novel - or else, George Orwell's vision had somehow resulted in the formation of another universe. We'll discuss this later, though. I'm sure our visitors are already a bit perturbed by the idea of their universe being the subject of a fictional novel."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, quietly. 


	3. Chapter 2

_May 25, 1986  
9:10 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

The two Docs were working out in the lab, as they were mixing up some ingredients to make the super-strength potion.

"Are you sure this potion is going to work?" inquired Doc 2.

"I have no doubt about it," replied Doc. "I found out about that last year, when Verne had drunk it. If my calculations are correct, one pint for each of you should give you ten times the amount of strength that you have, and last for a month."

"That sounds perfect," remarked Doc 2. "Say, are the kids up yet?"

"Yeah," answered Doc. "Clara is making breakfast for everyone right now."

"I must say that the food in this world is great," commented Doc 2. "The only problem is, I know that the kids will not want to return to our world. They'll want to stay here."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much," Doc reassured his counterpart. "I'm sure they would eventually miss everyone who they know in your world. Besides, we plan to leave them here until we have brought freedom into your world."

oooooooooo

Brian and Jason were playing Super Mario Brothers with Jules and Verne, on their Nintendo Entertainment System.

"We sure don't have anything like this is our would," Jason remarked.

"I was really amazed by how this time period has so much more to offer," remarked Verne, "than the time period we came from."

"You mean to say that you came from a different time period?" Brian asked, stunned.

"Yeah, didn't my dad tell you?" asked Verne. "My dad invented a time machine, and he met my mom in 1885. He saved her from falling into the ravine. Eastwood Ravine would have been called Clayton Ravine, if Dad had not saved Mom's life. We just moved back to the 20th century last December, in fact."

"Verne," Jules scolded, sharply. "I really don't think you should have told Brian and Jason about the time machine!"

"Why not?" demanded Verne. "Why shouldn't they know? I mean, they came from an alternate reality - which is very closely related to time travel."

"Wait a minute!" Brian interrupted. "What is this you said about Clayton Ravine?"

"If Dad had not saved Mom from falling into the ravine," explained Verne, "the ravine would have been called Clayton Ravine - because Mom's last name used to be Clayton, before she and Dad got married. The ravine is called Eastwood Ravine, because Marty had called himself 'Clint Eastwood' back in 1885. Because Dad had hijacked the train to push the time machine up to 88 miles per hour - the train had fallen into the ravine, and Marty was presumed dead."

"Oh, boy, this is giving me a headache," groaned Brian. "In our world, the ravine is called Clayton Ravine. Legend has it that the ravine was name after a teacher who fell into the ravine, after a snake spooked the horse that she was on."

"As Dad would say, great Scott!" exclaimed Jules.

"As Marty would say, this is heavy," added Verne.

"Heavy?" Jason asked, confused. "Heavy in what way?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Jules. "The language is probably somewhat different in your world."

"'So I guess this means that, in your world, Clara did fall over the ravine..." mused Verne.

"... because Dad never went back in time to save her life," Jules finished.

"Right, of course!" Jules and Verne exclaimed, simultaneously.

oooooooooo

At around noon, Doc rang the doorbell of the McFly's house.

"Well, hello, Dr. Brown!" Lorraine greeted. "Who are the other two children?"

"Oh, uh, they're my nephews," Doc explained. "My brother and I have some business that we need to attend to. So I was wondering if you could watch the kids for a few hours."

'Oh, sure, that would be no problem!' replied Lorraine. 'I still cannot believe that my youngest kid is almost grown up. I really miss having small children in the house.'

"Well, Marty will always be your kid," replied Doc, with a smile.

"Yeah, that's very true," agreed Lorraine, with a sigh. "Still, he is almost about to graduate - and then he might plan to attend college this fall. I'll really miss him. This house will be so empty without any of our children around. I'm already feeling the beginning symptoms of the empty nest syndrome."

"Yeah, I understand," Doc said, softly. "It's hard to believe that, one day, Jules and Verne will also become adults. Well, that won't for a long time - but the time will eventually come. Although, granted, we do have another baby on the way. But, one day, he or she will be all grown up, too. Well, providing that he or she doesn't die young - which I would not want to think about."

Then Doc brought Brian and Jason into the living room, and told them, "Now, remember, kids, Mr. and Mrs. McFly do not know about our secret - so please don't mention anything about the world you came from to them, okay?"

"I understand," Brian and Jason replied, in unison.

"Now, behave yourselves - and mind Mr. and Mrs. McFly," Doc told all four of the kids.

Then Marty walked into the living room, dressed up in grey sweat pants and a grey tee-shirt. "Is this inconspicuous enough, Doc?" Marty asked, quietly.

"Perfect," replied Doc. "Now drink this."

"This doesn't taste bad, does it?" Marty asked, with a bit of uncertainty.

"No, it tastes just like Pepsi," Doc told him, smiling.

Then Marty guzzled down the potion. "Suddenly I feel strong," Marty replied.

"Good!" replied Doc. "That means that the potion is working as it should. Now, if my calculation is correct, my counterpart and his group left their world at 1:30 on May 24 - so we should be arriving back into their world precisely a minute later."

"So, how long are we going to be in that world?" asked Marty.

"Well, I hope for no longer than a month," answered Doc. "Apparently, everyone in Orwell's version of Hill Valley looks up to my counterpart - so we should have no problem getting all the Hill Valley residents of that world to co-operate with us. Then we'll head over to Sacramento. First, we'll head on over to the Ministry of Truth, and sack up all the members of the Thought Police - and then we can hijack, I mean _borrow_, the telescreen operating centre. Maybe you could pretend to be a spokesperson for Big Brother, and tell everyone that the Thought Police have been badly representing Big Brother - and that Big Brother really wants freedom, peace, and prosperity for all."

"Can I bring my tapes along?" asked Marty. "I mean, we should maybe introduce the Orwell residents to some good rock and roll music - instead of this pathetic excuse for music that was churned out by the versificator."

Doc thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose you can. I mean, I can't expect you to talk the whole while, so maybe you could try introducing them to the music of this world. You and Jennifer could take turns operating the telescreens - while the rest of us break the crimethink prisoners out of the Ministry of Love, and sack up every member of the Thought Police we encounter."

"Sure, I guess I can handle that," replied Marty. "I still cannot believe that Orwell's nightmarish world really exists in an alternate reality, though."

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying, Marty," agreed Doc. "It does make you wonder, though, if other worlds that we see on TV or read about in books might exist in other realities. Heck, maybe in another reality, we may just be some characters in a best-selling time travel movie trilogy."

"Oh, boy, I shudder just thinking about that," groaned Marty. "I mean, I wouldn't want the whole world knowing about my personal life."

"I can't say that I quite blame you," Doc replied, softly. "That would be disturbing."

"Come to think of it, though," Marty commented, with sudden recollection, "remember last year, when we were in Narnia. Actually, for you, that'd be about nine years ago. Well, when we were there, we some some fictional characters come to life. We weren't supposed to let them know, though, that they were.. fictional."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, stunned, "I almost forgot about that. I quite remember how Peter Pan came to life, as well as Wendy."

"Not just Peter Pan," Marty replied, quietly. "Also, Labyrinth and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. I think even some from The Wizard of Oz was there. I mean, it was such a surreal experience."

"Well, anyway," suggested Doc, "I guess it's about time to round up the rest of the gang - and head off to the clock tower."

"I still cannot believe that I actually agreed to this," Marty said, sighing. "I mean, I found Orwell's book to be depressing enough - when it was just a fictional story."


	4. Chapter 3

_May 24, 1986  
1:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Marty, Jennifer, Clara, the two Docs, and everyone else stepped through the portal inside the clock tower. Everyone immediately noticed a difference in this world. The walls were all dusty, cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling, and the wooden floors were unpolished. The place also had a rather musty smell.

"I can tell that we're not in our world anymore," remarked Jennifer.

"Shhhhh," shushed Doc 2, "let's not talk about this right now."

"Why? Are there telescreens around here?" Marty asked, worriedly.

"No," replied Doc 2, "but there might be other people around. We cannot let them hear us talking about another world."

"Oh, yeah, right," agreed Marty.

"Our house is just about five blocks away from here," Doc 2 told everyone.

As the group was about halfway to Doc's house, a familiar voice startled them.

"Hey, buttheads!" called out Biff Tannen. "Where do you think you punks are going?"

"We're going to my house," answered Doc 2. "Not that it should be any concern of yours!"

"Oh, you think so?" sneered Biff. "I suspect you buttheads are guilty of thought crimes! I should turn you over to the Thought Police!"

"Oh, no, I don't think so!" Doc 2 said, softly.

Then Doc took out his sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator, and knocked out Biff Tannen. Marty then snapped some handcuffs on Biff, behind his back. Then the two Docs lifted up Biff, popped him into a feed sack, and tied up the sack around Biff's neck.

"He should be out for a few hours," Doc told everyone. "I guess we'll have to take him with us, but where should we put him?"

"Well, I have a spare bedroom that we could lock him in," offered Doc 2. "Also, one of our housemates, Samantha, is a witch. She routinely casts a protection spell around our house - so the Thought Police never peaks into our house."

"Wow!" breathed Jennifer. "If the Thought Police ever catches onto the fact that Samantha is a witch..."

"They won't," Doc 2 insisted, firmly. "Only the residents of our building know that she's a witch. Like me, she knew to remain inconspicuous during the '50s atomic wars. Anyway, she also has the power of telepathy and hypnotic suggestion"'

"Come to think of it," Doc mentioned, to his counterpart, "I am a little surprised that you are a Prole, even with your intelligence and wealth. I would think that you would have become a member of the Outer Party - or, perhaps, the Inner Party. At any rate, I am somewhat surprised that the government did not decide to keep close watch over you."

"Well, I'm not greedy," replied Doc 2. "I decided to share my money with the other Proles - and I also burnt down our mansion, and decided to live more modestly."

"So, I guess we've both burnt down and mansions," Doc mused. "Just for different reasons. In my case, though, it was an accident. I was conducting a scientific experiment over a Bunsen burner - and I forgot to turn the burner off."

"So, what do you do for a living?" asked Clara.

"I'm a physician. I take care of the ill. When it became evident that being a scientist was out of the question - I decided that being a physician was the profession for me. After all, they do need some Proles to be physicians."

Just then, Marty had thought of something. He turned to Doc 2, and asked, "Say, Doc 2, I suppose I never showed up on your doorstep in 1955, did I?"

"I can't say that you have," replied Doc 2. "I'm pretty sure I would remember something as big as that."

"Oh, believe me! You would," Doc chimed in. "I can't even began to tell you how hard it was to keep such a big secret for thirty years."

"I can imagine that it would be real tough," Doc 2 agreed.

"Well, considering that Orwell wrote the book between 1945 and 1948," Jennifer mused, "That's probably around the time period that your world began to diverge from ours."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Doc 2 agreed.

Then the group had arrived at the local Doc's apartment complex.

ooooooooooo

Samantha Stevens was inside their apartment complex, burning some incense. She was casting a bondage spell against any Thought Police members that might show up in town within the next week, and turn them against each other. Because the spell was highly energy-consuming, it had taken her five years to finally be able to do the spell. When Dr. Emmett Brown had told her and everyone else in the apartment complex about another world, with people who can help - Samantha had decided that now was the perfect time. As soon as Samantha had finished her spell, Emmett and the others had returned. Samantha looked up - and saw two Emmetts!

"Wow! There are two of you?" Samantha asked, astonished. Then, realizing her lack of manners, she stood up to introduce herself to the newcomers. "It's a pleasure to meet you folks! My name is Samantha Stevens. So it looks like Emmett has a counterpart in the other world?"

"That is correct," replied the local Emmett. "Perhaps, to avoid confusion, you guys should all call me Emmett - and my counterpart can be Doc."

"That would work for Marty and Jennifer," replied Clara, "but I would feel real funny referring to my own husband as Doc."

"Well, then," suggested Emmett, "just call him Honey."

"Now that works for me," Clara said, smiling.

"We did manage to capture Biff," informed Doc. "We'll leave him in the spare room that you folks have - and I suppose one of you should stay here, to make sure he gets fed, and all that."

"So what is on the agenda, Emmett?" asked Samantha.

"We should wait until all of our housemates are back," suggested Emmett. "Then we can all put our heads together, and brainstorm a plan."

"That sounds perfect," agreed Doc. "So what should we do, in the meantime?"

"Why don't the rest of you folks stay here and relax," suggested Emmett, "While Todd, Marty, my counterpart, and I head off to Stu's Cafe?"

"Sure, I suppose we could stay here, and get adjusted to this world," mused Clara.

"I'm hoping we're not going to have to stay here too long," replied Doc. "Well, maybe about a month, at the longest."

oooooooooo

As the two Docs, Todd, and Marty were heading over to Stu's Cafe - they were taking in the surrounding of the town. While many things about the town has changed, one thing has remained the same. The clock on the clock tower was still stopped at 10:04. Presumably, the lightning had hit the clock tower at the same time on the same day in this world. When the quartet had finally arrived at Stu's Cafe - they discovered that the cafe was in the same location as Lou's Aerobics was, in the normal reality.

"Let's take a booth, shall we?" suggested Emmett, as they were walking into the restaurant.

"Sure," replied the other three, in unison.

They ended up grabbing a booth that was by the window. The two Docs sat on one side, while Marty and Todd sat on the other side. Doc and Marty were amazed by how nice this cafe actually looked. There were red-and-white checkered tablecloths covering the table, and their were even tulips of various colours on the window sills. Even the music coming over the loudspeaker wasn't half bad, even though it wasn't exactly rock and roll. Just then, a tall men who appeared to be in his mid-30s - he was wearing a name tag that said "Stu" - walked over to the table.

"So, would you gentlemen like something to drink?" asked Stu.

"Uh, yeah, gimme, gimme a Tab," Marty replied.

"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something," informed Stu, somewhat condescendingly.

"Oh, right, gimme a Pepsi Free," Marty suggested.

"Look, sir, I don't even know what a Pepsi is," replied Stu, agitated, "but if you want something, pal, you're gonna pay for it!"

"Well, just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay?" replied Marty.

"Without any sugar," mumbled Stu, as he pulled up some bottles of beer.

"I'll have a lemonade," said Emmett.

"Yeah, I'll have a lemonade, too," replied Doc.

"I'll have a glass of apple cider," Todd told Stu.

"One beer, one apple cider, and two lemonades, then," Stu said, placing one bottle of beer on the table, in front of Marty. Then Stu placed three glasses on the table - and poured one glass of apple cider and two glasses of lemonade. Then Stu handed everyone a menu.

After Stu left, Marty commented, "Wow! I can't believe it! They didn't even card me."

"There is no drinking age limit here," Emmett informed Marty. Then turning to his counterpart, Emmett added, "So I take it you can't handle your liquor, either."

"That is correct," replied Doc. "Once, when I was in the Old West in 1885, I was so heartbroken over losing Clara - that I actually did something foolish. I ordered whiskey at the saloon, and I passed out from drinking one glass."

"That must have been really awful!" remarked Emmett. "I'm so happy that you and Clara finally worked everything out - and that the two of you are now happily married, with two kids."

"Say, speaking of which, why didn't you name your boys Jules and Verne?" asked Doc.

"Well, I was afraid that that would raise suspicion on me and my family," replied Emmett. "I mean, they're not exactly common names in this day and age."

oooooooooo

As it turned out, the food that was served at Stu's Cafe wasn't half bad. Everyone ended up ordering spaghetti with marinara sauce and parmesan cheese - with garlic bread.

"I suppose the Outer Party members don't get to eat food this good," pondered Marty.

"According to John and Loretta, that does appear to be the case," replied Emmett.

"So, then, why are the Proles considered the lowest class?" asked Marty. "It seems the _true_ lowest class would really be the Outer Party members."

"Ah, yes," mumbled Emmett, "and war is peace, freedom is slavery, and ignorance is strength."

"Ah, yes, of course!" exclaimed Marty, slapping his forehead. "This is just, yet, another Party propaganda lie!"

"Precisely!" replied Emmett. 


	5. Chapter 4

_May 24, 1986  
6:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Josie Swanson had made dinner for everyone. She made breaded pork chops, which she had bought from the Farmer's Market - along with some baked potatoes and string beans. She also served it up with applesauce, churned butter, and sour cream. She also made lemonade to drink.

At the dinner table, Josie's husband (Jimmy) had said grace: 'Dear Lord, thank You for this day. Thank You for this great food that You have blessed us with. Also, please give us strength and help guide us - as we seek out to bring freedom for all the citizens of this world. Amen.'

'Amen!' everyone repeated.

'You are such a great cook, Josie,' remarked Marty, dumping a piece of pork chop into the applesauce. 'So many of the Proles are farmers, eh?'

'Yeah, about 10 percent of the Proles are farmers,' replied Emmett, sipping on his lemonade. 'Because the Outer Party members are expected to do all the dirty government work, they use the Proles to do non-government related work. When I was younger, I did want to become a cowboy. However, reading Jules Verne at the age of eleven had made me interested in science, instead. When it turned out that becoming a scientist was out of the question, I decided to them become a physician - just like my father.'

'So it looks like our childhoods are the same, at least,' remarked Doc, as he was spreading applesauce around his pork chop. 'I guess it was sometime during the 1950s that our lives began to dramatically differ.'

'Presumably so,' Emmett replied, mixing butter and sour cream into his potatoes. 'Here we were, celebrating the victory that the Allies had over the Nazis in World War Two - then, the next thing we know, a worldwide atomic war is breaking out. Then, before we know it, our freedoms are being threatened. Suddenly, the United States is no more - and we are no longer Americans. Everything that our Founding Fathers had fought for, goes right down toilet.'

'I just thought of something,' Marty exclaimed. 'I wonder how my parents have turned out in this world, if they married, and if I have a counterpart in this world.'

'We don't have time to figure that out right now,' Doc told Marty. 'Right now, we have a world to conquer.'

'I must say,' remarked Jennifer, cutting into her pork chop, 'life as a Prole doesn't seem half-bad. By the way, why are they considered to be class lower than the Outer Party?'

'Yeah, that's always what I've wondered,' added John, spooning up some applesauce. 'Let me tell you, life as an Outer Party member is a living nightmare. Can you imagine being monitored all the time by telescreens, and never really having anything to look forward to? At least the Physical Jerks that we Party members are expected to do when we wake up help to keep us in shape - but for what purpose? It's not like we have anything to live for - well, except for Big Brother, I guess.'

'Yeah, right,' snorted Loretta, 'like _that_ is supposed to benefit _us_ in any way. We're expected to worship Big Brother like he's some sort of deity - but without the benefit of being able to look forward to an eternal life of paradise after death.'

'One thing I have always said,' added John, 'is that if there is any hope for humanity, it lies in the Proles. Screw Big Brother! No, actually, make that fuck Big Brother!'

'Yeah, fuck Big Brother!' shouted Loretta, feeling liberated at being able to use the f-word in conjunction with the ever-feared despot.

'Okay, everyone, now we all need to brainstorm on a plan,' suggested Emmett, serving himself some more applesauce.

'So, tomorrow morning, we head on over to Sacramento, right?' asked Nancy, dunking her piece of pork chop into some applesauce.

'Precisely,' replied Emmett. 'So we need to go to bed at a reasonably early time tonight, as we will need all the strength we can get.'

'Do Loretta and I have to return to Sacramento with you guys?' pleaded John.

'Well, yes,' answered Emmett, 'but remember the potion that my counterpart had you guys drink?'

'Are you sure that will work, though?' asked John, doubtfully.

'Oh, without a doubt,' assured Doc, after sipping on some lemonade. 'You have ten times the strength as you did before, so you should have no problem fending off any attacks made on you.'

'I did finally get to performing the mind-bondage spell on the Thought Police,' added Samantha. 'I turned them all against each other. I figured that tonight would be the perfect time to do so. So they'll all be too busy fighting each other, to worry about the rest of us. I normally do not use magick to harm others, but the Thought Police are hardly innocent people.'

'It's a good thing you're not Wiccan, then,' Jennifer remarked.

'Wiccan?' asked Samantha, confused. 'What is a Wiccan?'

'Wicca is some Neo-Pagan religion that was formed in the '60s in our world. Practitioners of Wicca are called Wiccans, and Wiccans practice witchcraft. The Wiccan Rede has it that if you use magick to harm others, it will return to you threefold.'

'Oh, well, I'm just a natural witch,' explained Samantha. 'I come from a long line of witches, so I just take after my mother.'

'Do you have telekinesis?' asked Doc.

'Oh, definitely!' replied Samantha. 'I can fend off the Thought Police easily with my telekinetic powers, even without resorting to magick. Also, of course, the magick is of great aid to us.'

'Okay, tomorrow, why don't we hijack - I mean, _borrow_ - the vans of the Thought Police, and drive on over to Sacramento?' suggested Emmett. 'Nancy can come over to the telescreen operating room in the Ministry of Truth with Doc, Jennifer, and Marty - and the rest of us can head on over to the Ministry of Love and free all of the so-called thought criminals. Then we can lock up Biff and all of the other Thought Police members _into_ the prison.'

'I think that sounds like a plan,' agreed Doc, finishing his glass of lemonade.

'So, are you all ready for dessert now?' asked Josie.

Everyone nodded. Josie fixed up some strawberry shortcake for everyone, served up with some real whipped cream.

'This is delicious,' remarked Jennifer, after taking for first bite.

'Yeah, I'll say,' commented John. 'I mean, we Outer Party members don't get to eat food this good!'

'Yeah, why couldn't I have been a Prole?' groaned Loretta. 'You guys get to live as normal people - while we get treated as, well, as slaves.'

'Okay, you two!' chided Emmett, gently. 'The important thing is, you guys are safe and sound here, now. So let's stop complaining, and start planning and looking to the future? We are all in this together, right?'

'Yeah, you're right,' sighed Loretta, shamefacedly. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry, too,' added John. 'What if this plan falls through, though? What if we don't succeed?'

'We must succeed!' insisted Emmett, firmly. 'We _must_!'

'If you put your mind to anything, you _can_ do it,' added Doc, with a smile. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Unchained by Van Halen.**

oooooooooo

_May 25, 1986  
7:30 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

'Alright, let's get up and get at it, now!' urged Emmett, shaking his counterpart awake.

Doc stretched his arms and rolled over. He could smell the delicious scent of pancakes and bacon wafting from the kitchen. Then he sat up, trying to shake himself awake. He could still hardly believe that he was inside the nightmarish world from Orwell's vision. Granted, this part of the world wasn't all too bad - but it was, as John put it, 'a living nightmare' for the Outer Party members. Also, there was no room for creativity under Big Brother's regime.

'Oh, what in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton have I gotten myself into?' moaned Doc. _No time to think about that right now_, Doc told himself, sharply.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Marty decided to go outside. The weather was calm and warm - but something he saw down the street disturbed him. There was a bloody carnage of dead bodies.

'What the hell?' asked Marty, perturbed.

'Oh, no, what have I done?' wailed Samantha, stepping beside Marty.

'What are you talking about? What do you mean?' Marty asked, confused.

'It looks like my spell worked too well,' sighed Samantha. 'I did mean to turn the Thought Police members against each other - but I didn't mean for them to _kill_ each other!'

'Samantha!' Marty gasped. 'They _are_ members of the Thought Police! They are hardly innocent people.'

'Yeah, yeah, that's true,' sighed Samantha. 'Still, I didn't mean to kill them! I mean, I don't really believe in killing anyone.'

'_You_ didn't kill them,' Marty informed Samantha. 'They killed themselves.'

'Yeah, because of a spell that I casted,' protested Samantha, ruefully.

'Come on, you two,' interrupted Nancy. 'We don't have time to worry about that right now. We have to put the finishing touches on our plans, before we head over to Sacramento.'

oooooooooo

As the group had walked down the block, to where the carnage of dead bodies of the Thought Police members were, there were quite a few abandoned Thought Police vans.

'Okay, each of you who can drive grab a van,' Emmett told everyone. 'I'll lead the way.'

'That sounds like a plan,' agreed Doc.

Then Clara, Marty, and Jennifer hopped into the van that Doc was driving. They also threw an unconscious Biff into the back of the van.

As soon as the group drove into Sacramento, Marty commented, 'This sure doesn't look like the Sacramento that we know and love.'

oooooooooo

As everyone stopped at the Ministry of Truth building, everyone immediately noticed the signs hanging in front of the building, bearing these slogans: 'War Is Peace', 'Freedom Is Slavery', and 'Ignorance Is Strength'. Marty rolled his eyes, at the ridiculousness of the slogans.

'Everyone just follow me, and try to remain inconspicuous,' ordered Emmett.

As they walked down the hall, leading into the telescreen operating room, some tough-looking burly man tried to stop them.

'Hey! Hey! Hey!' shouted the burly man. 'You comrades cannot come into this part of the building!'

'Oh, yes, I think we can,' protested Emmett, softly.

The Doc grabbed his sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator, and shined it into the burly man's eyes. Then Marty snapped the handcuffs on the man, and the two Docs popped him into the feed sack.

Then, in the telescreen operating room, the group who had drunk the potion had knocked out all of the people in that room, handcuffed them all, and threw all of them into feed sacks. Samantha had also used her telekinetic powers to aid the group.

'So, do we have everyone, now?' asked Emmett.

'I believe we do,' answered Todd, taking a good look around the room.

Then everyone began to throw the unconscious bodies into a cart.

'Okay, Nancy, you stay here with Marty, Jennifer, and my counterpart,' Emmett told his wife.

'Sure, I can do that,' agreed Nancy. 'Where are the rest of you going?'

'We're going to the Ministry of Love,' answered Emmett. 'We are going to break all of the so-called thought criminals out of prison - and we're going to throw all of the Thought Police members _into_ prison.'

'That sounds like a plan,' agreed Doc.

Then Emmett and Clara began to wheel the cart down the hall, and most everyone else followed them.

oooooooooo

After Emmett and everyone else headed off to the Ministry of Love, Doc turned to Marty and said, 'Okay, Marty, I think it's time to make your move, now.'

Then Marty pushed a button on the telescreen-operating keyboard, then he announced, 'Alright, comrades, we have a very important news bulletin - so please listen up, everyone. This is Buddy, Big Brother's little brother. I am here to inform you that the Thought Police and the Patrols have been totally misrepresenting Big Brother. Big Brother actually believes in freedom for everyone - so we are going to be making some changes around here. Enough is enough!'

Marty saw a bunch of confused faces through the telescreens, obviously appearing unsure of whether or not they should cheer. After some hesitations, some cheers could finally be heard.

'I am also certain that you are getting pretty tired of this pathetic excuse for music that you've been forced to listen to, eh? Well, from now on, we are going to rock and roll - and now here is a totally awesome tune that should get you into the groove!'

Then Marty pressed a button on the tape player, and Van Halen's Unchained could be heard playing over the telescreens.

oooooooooo

Lorraine Baines was in the Music Department at the Ministry of Truth, _literally_ churning some music - or, at least, what passed for music these days - out of a versificator.

_Ah, just another typical day here at the Ministry of Truth_, sighed Lorraine, not realizing that this day was just about to become _anything_ but typical.

Suddenly, Lorraine could hear some guy calling himself 'Buddy', and claiming to be 'Big Brother's little brother', announcing a rather strange news bulletin.

_So what is this all about?_ Lorraine thought, confused. _Misrepresenting Big Brother? In what way, exactly?_

Then Lorraine heard some strange sounds (music?) coming from the telescreen.

'You say, I cannot get there from here, baby...' sang a male-sounding voice from the telescreen. 'Then I don't care where I'm goin'... Here's to your thin red line... Mmm, I'm stepping over...'

_Wow, what a pretty unusual song_, mused Lorraine. _I wonder what type of versificator could churn out a song like that._

oooooooooo

Marty had been operating the telescreens for a few hours, and he really enjoyed introducing all the local Party member to some rock and roll music. After a few hours, Doc went back into the room.

'Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'Why don't you let Jennifer take over for a few hours now? I don't want you to exhaust yourself out.'

'Okay, I guess I can let Jennifer take over for awhile,' agreed Marty. 'I am getting a little hungry, as well.'

'Well, then,' suggested Doc, 'Why don't you head on over to the cafeteria, and see if they have anything good for us to munch on.'

'Well, I'm not sure I know where the cafetera is,' said Marty. 'I mean, I don't exactly know my way around this building.'

'Oh, I know where the cafeteria is,' mentioned Nancy. 'Just head on down the hall, take a turn to the right, and then three doors down to the left is the cafeteria.'

'Thanks, Nancy! I should be back in a few minutes.'

As Marty was heading into the cafeteria, though, he accidentally tripped over a cart. George McFly, who was sitting at the table in front of the cart, came running up to Marty.

'Hey, comrade!' George called to Lorraine Baines, who herself was just walking into the cafeteria. 'Please fetch some water - we've got a hurt kid here!'

'Oh, man, this is plus-ungood!' replied Lorraine, examining Marty. 'We have to get him into the nursing room. It looks like he has a big bruise on his head. He might be out for a few hours.'

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Marty opened his eyes.

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Marty, still half-asleep. 

'There, there, now. Just relax,' Lorraine told Marty, placing a damp rag on Marty's forehead. 'You've been asleep for almost four hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty. 'It was terrible. I dreamed I was in a dystopian world from a novel written by George Orwell.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' Lorraine said, soothingly. 'Here in the good ol' Ministry of Truth.'

'Ministry of Truth! Argh!' exclaimed Marty, jerking straight up. Marty was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw a familiar looking woman next to him. 'You're my ma - you're my ma.'

'My name's Lorraine,' Lorraine told Marty. 'Lorraine Baines.'

'Yeah, but you're, uh, you're so, you're so thin,' stammered Marty, after taking a close look at his mother's dimensional counterpart. She was wearing blue coveralls - which, in the front, said '4540 Baines L'.

'Just relax now, comrade,' Lorraine told Marty, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. 'You've got a big bruise on your head.'

'So, who are you - if I may ask?' asked George. George was also wearing blue coveralls - which said '7682 McFly G'.'

'Well, I'm Martin Seamus McFly, your son,' replied Marty, 'and this woman over here is your wife, my mother.'

George and Lorraine stared at Marty, confused.

_What the hell is this boy talking about?_ Lorraine thought, confused. _I have never seen him before in my life!_

'Well, apparently, I do have the same last name as you - and, I must say, you do bear some familial resemblance,' mused George, 'Still, there's no way you can be my son. I have never married or had sexual intercourse. You must be mistaking me for someone else.'

'Also, I've never met comrade here, until a few hours ago,' added Lorraine. 'I work in the music department - and comrade here, I believe, works in the news department.'

'That's correct,' answered George. 'Now, speaking of which, I have to get back to work. Will you be alright here by yourself?'

'Sure, I guess so. Thanks!' replied Marty.

'Oh, you're very welcome,' replied Lorraine.

Then George and Lorraine headed back to their respective departments.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin, Mister Roboto by Styx, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News, or Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel.**

oooooooooo

_May 25, 1985  
10:30 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

About four blocks away from Ministry of Truth building, stood the Ministry of Love building - which was, of course, the building that had no windows in it. Emmett, Clara, and Todd were pushing the cart of unconscious Thought Police bodies into the Ministry of Love. As soon as they have entered the building, everyone could hear loud music being pumped from the telescreen. Only Clara recognized the song as Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin.

'It's been a long time, been a long time,' warbled Robert Plant's voice from the telescreen. 'Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes, it has.'

'I have never heard this kind of music before,' remarked Samantha.

'Wow! The versificator that churned out this song must be rather complex,' added Josie.

Just then, some armed guards came up to the group.

'You traitors are not going to get away with this!' sneered one of the guards.

'Says who?' smirked Clara.

Then, without warning, Clara - along with Emmett, Todd, John, Lorretta, and a few others - had pounced all over the guards. As usual, Samantha's telekinetic powers had aided in the temporarily super-people's fight.

'I think we've got everyone, now,' commented Todd.

Everyone then threw the unconscious bodies into the cart, and disarmed them. Then Emmett led the way to the prison part of the building.

Samantha used her telekinetic powers to pick the lock on the room that had imprisoned the thought crime prisoners. Emmett and Todd pushed the cart into the cell.

'Over, everyone, just follow me,' Emmett told the thought crime prisoners.

'Where are we going?' asked a young man, who appeared to be about 20-something.

'We're here to set you guys free,' explained Emmett.

Then, almost on cue, Mister Roboto by Styx started playing from the telescreens.

'Domo arigato, Mister Roboto,' Dennis DeYoung's voice warbled from the telescreen. 'Mata ah-oo hima de... Domo arigato, Mister Roboto... Himitsu wo shiri tai...'

'Are you really serious about this,' asked another prisoner, sounding rather sceptical. 'If I never spend another second inside that dreaded Room 101, it will be too soon.'

'Don't worry! You guys will be alright,' Emmett assured all of the prisoners. 'You guys will never have to even see Room 101 again.'

After everyone had left the cell, Samantha used her telekinetic powers to place the lock back on the cell door - locking all of the Thought Police members inside the cell.

Then as everyone headed out of the cell, down the down, these following words could be heard coming out of the telescreen: 'I've come to help you with your problems, so we can be free... I'm not a hero, I'm not a saviour, forget what you know... I'm just a man whose circumstances went beyond his control. Beyond my control - we all need control. I need control - we all need control'

_Wow! Isn't this song so fitting for the circumstances?_ Clara mused.

'So where do we go from here?' asked Todd.

'Oh, yeah, that's a good question,' Emmett remarked. 'I guess we could head down to the cafeteria, and be prepared to take down any more of the Thought Police that try to pursue us. I'm sure this act of rebellion will eventually make news all around Oceania - and then all of the Thought Police members will be coming here to take us on. Of course, they will be in for a _real_ surprise.'

'So, in other words,' suggested Clara, 'we don't even have to travel far in order to have a revolution - because the Thought Police will all be coming over here. So the Thought Police members themselves will be making our job easy for us.'

'Precisely,' answered Emmett.

Just then, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News came seeping through the telescreen.

'Now this, I know, is one of Marty's favourite songs,' remarked Clara. 'So I can't say that I'm too surprised that he chose to play this song.'

'You don't need money, don't take fame' the voice of Huey Lewis warbled, through the telescreen. 'Don't need no credit card to ride this train... It's strong, and it's sudden, and it's cruel sometimes... But it might just save your life... That's the power of love... That's the power of love...'

'As I've mentioned before,' remarked Josie, 'that must have been one really complex versificator that had churned out this song.'

Clara didn't even bother to inform Josie that the song was, of course, not churned out by a versificator at all!

oooooooooo

Doc glanced at his watch - it was now 4:30 PM. _Where could Marty be?_ Doc thought, worriedly. _He was going to fetch us some snacks - but then he never returned? Did something happen to him?_

Doc could not take it anymore. He turned to Nancy and asked her, 'Could you stay here with Jennifer for awhile? I am really worried about Marty! I'm worried that, perhaps, the Thought Police may have captured him and over-powered him as he was heading over to the cafeteria.'

'Yeah, I suppose I could,' replied Nancy, sighing. 'I really hope Marty is okay. I hope we didn't inadvertently put Marty into any danger.'

Just as Doc was heading down the hall, though - he saw Marty turning around the corner, and heading back.

'Marty, where have you been?' exclaimed Doc. 'I've been so worried about you. I was worried that maybe the Thought Police has captured you.'

'Oh, no, no, no! It was nothing like that, Doc,' Marty protested. 'It's just that I've had a terrible accident in the cafeteria. I didn't watch where I was going, so I accidently stumbled into a cart. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the nursing room, and both of my parents' dimensional counterparts were there. Apparently, they are both Outer Party members, neither have married - and, in fact, they've never even met each other, until today. So I guess I don't exist in this reality.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc.

'Yeah, I know,' agreed Marty. 'This is heavy - real heavy!'

'Well, anyway, I'm happy that you're alright,' Doc remarked, 'well, other than having a nasty bruise on your head.'

Marty and Doc then embraced. Then Jennifer stood up to hug Marty.

'I was so worried about you, Marty,' whispered Jennifer, blinking back tears. 'I was worried that the Thought Police found you.'

'Well, you needn't worry about me,' Marty said, softly. 'I just had an accident - that's all.'

Then Jennifer pushed a button on the telescreen, and announced, 'Alright, comrades! We're going to switch gears a little bit. I'm going to play you a very beautiful soft tune. This should help put you in a calm state of mind.'

Then Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel could be heard from the telescreens.

oooooooooo

_Oh, boy, such a beautiful song!_ Clara thought, happily.

'When you're weary, feeling small,' crooned Art Garfunkel's voice, though the telescreen 'When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all... I'm on your side, when times get rough... And friends just can't be found... Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.'

Tears were streaming down Clara's cheeks, as the song moved her.

'Is anything wrong, Clara?' asked Emmett, concerned.

'Oh, no, no, not at all!' Clara protested, blushing. 'It's just that this is such a moving song.'

'But why does this song move you so much?' Josie asked, confused. 'It's not like this song is sung by an actual human being! This is just a song churned out by a versificator, after all!'

_No, it's not!_ Clara wanted to protest, feeling rather irritated by Josie's naivety. But she knew she couldn't really get that upset with Josie. After all, in this world, all the popular songs that were released since the mid-'40s _were_ created by a versificator - so how could Josie think any differently of this song?

'So, anyway, what should we do for supper?' asked Todd.

'I guess we'll just check the refrigerator in the kitchen, and see what they have,' answered Emmett.

Then Samantha spoke up and mentioned, 'I suppose I should do a transfer spell - to transfer the bondage spell that I placed on the Thought Police from Hill Valley to Sacramento. I no longer care if they kill each other! I mean, this is war - and if they're not going to play fair with us, then why should we play fair with them?'

'Well, if that's what you feel you need to do, then go right ahead,' replied Emmett.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Caught In The Crossfire by April Wine or Rocket by Def Leppard.**

oooooooooo

_May 26, 1986  
6:00 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

'Marty, it's time to wake up,' insisted Doc, shaking Marty awake.

'What time is it?' Marty asked, still half-asleep.

'It's six o'clock,' replied Doc. 'I believe this is the time that the Party members wake up for work.'

'Alright, you're the doc, Doc,' replied Marty.

Then Marty snapped on the light in the telescreen operating room. Marty looked at all the buttons that operated the telescreens, until he finally found the buzzer that was used to wake up all the Party members. He pushed that button. He also adjusted two of the telescreens, so that he could monitor George McFly and Lorraine Baines. He didn't care that much about watching anyone else. He had also had the music playlist planned for today. Two minutes later, Marty pushed another button, so that he appeared on the telescreen.

oooooooooo

As Lorraine prepared for the morning Physical Jerks, she was pondering about the unusual circumstances of yesterday. For one thing, the telescreens had been pumping out music that she had never heard before in her life. For another thing, this Martin McFly person who had claimed to be her son - had also been the same person operating the telescreens, referring to himself as 'Buddy' and 'Big Brother's little brother'. _Just who is this Martin McFly?_ Lorraine pondered.

Just then, Marty's voice on the telescreen called out 'Hello, comrades! Instead of doing some rigorous exercises today - let's rock and roll, instead!'

_Let's rock and roll?_ Lorraine pondered, confused. _What does that mean?_

'Now, comrades!' Marty continued. 'Here is a totally awesome tune that should help you get into the groove!' Then Caught In The Crossfire by April Wine started to play, as Marty led the Party members through some dancing techniques.

_Totally awesome? Get into the groove? Why is he talking so strangely?_ Lorraine was stunned.

Then Marty introduced everyone to headbanging.

'Caught in the crossfire...' warbled Myles Goodwyn's voice. 'Caught in a world insane, Lord... War of the empire... No one will be the same, oh... Caught in the crossfire... Caught in a new age war, we were...'

Lorraine actually found herself having a good time, for once.

Then after the song ended, Marty remarked, 'Very good, comrades! Now here is some totally awesome music to rock your day!' Then Marty's face disappeared from the telescreen, and Rocket by Def Leppard started playing.

_Well, I must say_, pondered Lorraine, _this music is certainly better than the music we usually hear. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think the music was being performed by actual people, instead of a versificator._

'Rocket, yeah,' warbled a male's voice from the telescreen, 'satellite of love! Rocket, yeah, satellite of love! Rocket, yeah, satellite of love!'

Then Lorraine grabbed her purse and started heading off to the Ministry of Truth. _One day_, thought Lorraine, _ I will find out what type of versificator makes this music._

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Love, Emmett and everyone else was sleeping on the floor in the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep, but the only sleeping quarters that existed in the building were in the prison cells. Suddenly, the whistle woke everyone up.

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Emmett, a bit startled. Then he remembered where he was.

'Now, comrades,' Marty was saying, through the telescreen, 'Here is a totally awesome tune that should help you get into the groove!'

Emmett didn't quite understand what Marty meant, and he turned to Clara. 'Hey, Clara, do you know what 'totally awesome' and 'get into the groove' means?'

'It's some modern slang from our world,' explained Clara. 'When you say that something is 'totally awesome', it means that you like it a lot. 'Get into the groove' is another way of saying 'get motivated'. I can tell Marty is really having fun in the telescreen operating centre.'

Then Todd asked, 'Are we going to stay in here all day? This building depresses me.'

'I never want to see this building again!' declared one of the thought-crime prisoners, a young lady named Laura. 'Can we leave?'

'Yeah, I suppose we could,' replied Emmett. We could maybe head over to the countryside or something. It will be very important for us to stay together.'

'What if the Thought Police finds us?' whimpered another thought-crime prisoner, a petite red-head named Ruby.

'You people needn't worry,' Samantha told everyone. 'The Thought Police will lead to their own downfall.'

In addition to transferring the bondage spell on the Thought Police to Sacramento, Samantha had also cast a protection spell on the residents of Sacramento.

oooooooooo

After everyone was fully awake, Emmett had led the group to a countryside in the outskirts of Sacramento. There, they found some blueberry and raspberry patches. Everyone began to pick at the berries, and eat them.

'These are delicious,' remarked Todd. 'We could maybe just live here in the countryside.'

'That wouldn't be real practical,' said Emmett. 'We would get all get, when it rains - and the winters would make it too cold to stay here. This isn't Los Angeles, after all.'

'Well, we could build a home here,' suggested Todd.

'Yeah, but with what?' asked Emmett. 'Besides, the Thought Police is going to find us sooner or later.'

'I hope sooner,' chimed in Samantha. 'The spell only lasts a week.'

'I'm sure news travels around here pretty fast,' suggested Jimmy. 'Maybe some of the Thought Police from San Francisco came here, and saw what was happening. So we'd best be prepared. At any rate, I'm sure it's not going to be real pretty.'

'It won't be real pretty for _them_' insisted Samantha. 'Don't worry, we'll be safe. The worst thing we'll have to worry about will be where to put all the dead bodies.'

oooooooooo

George was in the News Department at the Ministry of Truth, dictating some notes into a speakwrite. He hadn't seen his boss since yesterday morning, but he still lots of notes that needed to be dictated. He tried not to think about the unusual circumstances of yesterday. Did this young man really have the same last name as he had, or did he just see the name on George's coveralls? Also, why would this young man insist that George was his father - and that George was married to Comrade Baines from the Music Department? Where did he come from anyway? What did he mean, when he said that he was 'Big Brother's little brother'? 


	9. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oceana 'Tis For Thee.**

oooooooooo

_May 26, 1986  
4:30 PM UK Time  
Orwell Universe_

Winston was, once again, sitting in his usual corner at The Chestnut Cafe, and sipping on a Victory Gin. He then saw Julia walking into the cafe. Julia was headed over to the other side of the Cafe. Winston kept his ear on the tinny music seeping from the telescreen, trying not to think about Julia. Then, there was a break in the music.

'Attention! Your attention please!' called a raspy voice from the telescreen. 'A newsflash has this moment arrived from San Francisco, California. There is some rioting going on right now in Sacramento. A group of rebel traitors has hijacked the Sacramento-based telescreen operating centre. Some young man calling himself Buddy, along with some young woman accompanying him, has been making blasphemous announcement on the telescreen. The young man has been claiming to be Big Brother's little brother, and that we have been misrepresenting Big Brother. They have also been playing this strange sounding noise, which Buddy calls rock and roll.

'There has also been a jailbreak at the Sacramento-based Ministry of Love, where a bunch of thought traitors have been released. Also, there been a bunch of Thought Police members thrown into the same cell. I promise you that some immediate action will taken for this shameful act. No rebel traitor shall get away with undermining the great authority of Big Brother.'

Just then, the telescreen crashed into 'Oceania, 'Tis For Thee'. Winston, Julia, and everyone else in the Cafe stood to attention.

'Strong and peaceful, wise and brave,' sang a chorus of voices. 'Fighting the fight for the whole world to save... We the people will ceaselessly strive... To keep our great revolution alive... Unfurl the banners, look at the screen... Never before has such glory been seen.

'Oceania, Oceania, Oceania, 'tis for thee... Every deed, every thought 'tis for thee... Every deed, every thought 'tis for thee.'

Then the telescreen launched into some quieter music. Winston sat back down, and a waiter passing by had filled up Winston's glass with Victory Gin. Winston then began to ponder the recent newflash he had heard.

_I must say, those are some pretty brave people in Sacramento_, pondered Winston. _Obviously, they're so brave that they don't even care if they get caught. Could Big Brother be defeated afterall?_ Then, miserably, Winston began to remember how he had failed to defeat Big Brother over a year and a half ago. _Maybe it's because I let my lust for Julia get in the way of my cause. If I really cared about freedom for everyone, I would not have given in to my lustful desires. It's all my fault._

Then Winston tried to clear his mind of those thought. After all, those were the type of thoughts that have landed him in the Ministry of Love before. He certainly did not want to go through that again. Besides, he loved Big Brother - and he knew that Big Brother loved him. Winston had to put away such thinking. Freedom is slavery, after all. Still, he could not force himself to feel hatred for those rebels in Sacramento - even though they would, undoubtably, become the target of the Two Minutes of Hate for awhile. Winston tried to lose himself into the music from the telescreen.

oooooooooo

On the other side of the Cafe, Julia was also sipping on a Victory Gin, and thinking about the recent newsflash.

_Winston and I were selfish_, Julia thought, miserably. _We have abandoned our cause just to give into our lustful desires for each other. Thought traitors or not, I have to give credit to the people in Sacramento. They are obviously so devoted to their cause, they apparently don't care if they get caught or not. I must say, those are some brave souls. I'm sure they also did not let lust get in the way of their cause._

Julia was thinking about walking over to Winston, and talking to him. Then she had decided against it. _It's best to not risk any trouble right now_, thought Julia.

Then Julia had another thought. _How were these people able to, not only break the prisoners out of the Ministry of Love, but also lock the Thought Police into that same prison cell? Also, how were they able to break into the telescreen-operating centre, and hijack the telescreen? They must be brave_ and _strong. Is it possible that these people could lead us to victory? Has anybody even attempted to do those acts of rebellion before? One thing is certain - those acts were certainly requre the co-operation of many people. At least two people have hijacked the telescreen operating centre, anyway._

Then Julia tried to clear her mind, worried that someone might be able to detect what she was thinking. She had to admit, though, it would be nice to be able to enjoy the same freedoms that the Proles - and animals, for that matter - enjoyed. Is it possible that she, and the other Party members, looked down on the Proles as swine - because the Party members were secretly envious of the Proles? Proles! Perhaps some of the Proles somewhere within the vicinity of Sacramento had taken it upon themself to revolt. Even though the Proles themselves live relatively fulfilling lives, they must have been selfless enough to fight for everyone to be free. Maybe hope does lie in the Proles, after all.

Julia then tried to concentrate on the music and sip on her Victory Gin, trying hard to clear her mind. She did not want to end up back in that dreaded Ministry of Love - and be re-educated in that horrible Room 101 by O'Brien. Then Julia glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes to five - almost time to head back to work. She glanced over at Winston. Winston seem to be engrossed in his Victory Gin. Julia then left the Cafe, and headed back to the Ministry of Truth. The sun was shining brightly, the temperature was nice and warm, and the harmonious chirping of birds could be heard. Julia tried to keep her mind focused on the birds, and not think anymore of the rioting going on in Sacramento.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peace of Mind by Boston.**

oooooooooo

_May 26, 1986  
3:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Emmett, Clara, and everyone else was relaxing in the nice fresh grass and admiring the pretty flowers - when they suddenly heard helicopters flying overhead.

'Great Scott!' Emmett exclaimed. 'That must be the Thought Police! Okay, everyone, let's try to remain alert.'

'I'm all ready ready for combat,' replied Clara.

Then Todd, John, Loretta, and the others who drank the potion ran up to join Emmett and Clara. Samantha had also joined the group, prepared to use her telekinetic powers on the Thought Police.

Then the helicopters started to land on the ground. Three armed men started to walk out and shoot at Emmett, Clara, and Todd. The bullets then riquocheted off of Emmett, Clara, and Todd - and hit the three shooters in the heart, knocking them dead.

_It looks like my protection spell is working_, thought Samantha.

'What the bloody hell?' shrieked another member of the Thought Police. 'You rebel traitors will not get away with this.' He began to shoot at Emmett - and, once again, the bullet riquocheted off of him and shot through the heart of the Thought Police member.

oooooooooo

George was in the News Department of the Ministry of Truth, finishing up dictating his reports through the speakwrite. He started to wonder where his boss was. He has not seen his boss at all today. Just then, a bunch of armed men started to walk into the department.

'Everyone, stand up and put your hands up - and nobody will get hurt!' ordered one of the armed men.

George and the others in the department instantly complied.

oooooooooo

Doc saw through one of the telescreens what was about to happen in the News Department. He instantly recognized the armed men as being members of the Thought Police. He knew that some fast action needed to be taken.

'Marty! Jennifer! Nancy!' called Doc. 'Head over to the News Department, fast. The Thought Police are over there!'

Marty, Jennifer, and Nancy had quickly complied. Doc sat in front of the telescreen operating board, about to take some action, if necessary. Then Doc began to worry about whether Marty, Jennifer, and Nancy would be able to win the battle unharmed. He hoped that the potion would be enough to work.

oooooooooo

George tried really hard to control his jitteriness, but he couldn't help it. He was genuinely scared. After all, he had heard many stories about that dreaded Room 101. Then he saw this Buddy/Martin McFly person running into the department, along with a young woman and a slightly older woman.

_Could this young man really be related to me?_ George thought.

Then Martin defiantly stood up to the Thought Police. 'All of you! Drop your weapons, now!' Martin commanded.

_He must be pretty brave, despite his small stature_, George mused.

'What will you do if we don't?' challenged one of the Thought Police members. A few of his cronies laughed.

Without warning, the two women who have accompanied Martin had pounced on the Thought Police. Then Martin took out some strange-looking device, and started shooting it at the Thought Police members.

_I have never seen anything like that before_, pondered George. _So just who is this Martin Seamus McFly person who claims to be related to me? My great-grandfather was named Seamus, and he had a brother named Martin. Maybe we are somehow related. But how? He certainly cannot be my son_

oooooooooo

When Biff Tannen woke up, he groggily looked around - and he realized that he was in the Crimethink cell at the Ministry of Love. _What the hell is going on here?_ Biff thought, angrily. The telescreens were pumping out some really loud music.

'I understand about indecision...' warbled some male-sounding voice through the telescreen. 'But I don't care if I get behind... People livin' in competition... All I want is to have my peace of mind.'

'What the hell is this trash?' shouted Biff. 'Do not say music! This is most certainly not music!'

'I was wondering the same thing,' replied one of his inmates. 'I'm not even sure how we got here. Does anyone know how we got here?'

'I blame this on a certain Emmett Lathrop Brown,' groused Biff. 'I always knew there was something quite peculiar about that man. How he became a Prole is beyond me. I knew he was up to something, when I saw that he was accompanied by a double who looked and sounded just like him.'

'You talk so strangely,' protested another one of his inmates, chuckling. 'Where on earth could this Emmett Lathrop Brown get a double of himself from?'

Some of the other inmates were laughing.

'Fine, don't believe me!' fumed Biff. 'I do remember that this Emmett Brown was a scientist before the atomic wars broke out, and that he would conduct all sorts of crazy experiments. So I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to clone himself.'

'What would he clone himself with?' chuckled the first inmate.

'Don't ask me,' Biff replied, shrugging. 'I'm not a mad scientist.'

Just them, some of the armed men walked towards the cell. 'We are here to set you guys free,' commented one of the men.

'Are you serious?' asked Biff. 'You're really here to free us?''

'If you don't believe me, then you must be a thought traitor,' replied the man, darkly.

'How can you accuse me of being a thought traitor!' Biff cried out, frustrated. 'I just wasn't sure if you were on our side. I thought that maybe Emmett Brown had put you up to pretending to be on our side.'

'That's it, traitor!' the man sneered. 'You can stay here, if you don't even have the decency to trust us, when we say that we are on your side. Then, when we return, it will be Room 101 for you!'

Biff was horrified. _Couldn't he at least be a little understanding of what we went through? He dare he blame me for being a little sceptical?_

Then, suddenly, a huge battle broke out between the Thought Police members.

oooooooooo

Doc was watching two of the battles going on through two of the telescreens - one that was taking place at the Ministry of Truth, and the other that was taking place at the Ministry of Love. He had witness the arguement that he had witness between Biff and one of the rescuers. He was torn between almost feeling sorry for Biff for the predicament that he was in - and feeling thrilled that Biff was actually getting a taste of his own medicine. Then, to Doc's consternation, he saw that all the members of the Thought Police were all turning against each other.

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'What in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton is going on here?'

Doc then remembered Samantha talking about the spell that would pit the Thought Police members against each other. The spell must be starting to kick in, now.

_She must be one really powerful witch_, thought Doc, amazed.


	11. Chapter 9

_May 26, 1986  
4:30 PM PST  
Orwell Universe_

_Yes! Yes!_ Samantha silently cheered, as the members of the Thought Police began to shoot at each other. She began to feel a little pang of guilt, as she realized that her spell was going to be responsible for many deaths. Then she realized that the Thought Police were barely innocent people - and this was a case of do or die, kill or be killed.

Emmett, Todd, and Clara began to knock as many of the Thought Police members down as they could. Any bullets that were shot their way riquocheted off of them and back to the Thought Police members, as all of the non-Thought Police members were protected under Samantha's spell.

Samantha then began to look at all the lifeless bodies - there were too many to count - and felt sad that this bloody battle was destroying such a beautiful countryside. _No time to think about that right now_, Samantha told herself firmly. _Bringing freedom to all of humanity is of top priority right now._

oooooooooo

Biff was genuinely scared, as he saw the bloody battle surrounding him. He wished that he could fight back, but he had no weapons on him. Suddenly, a bullet started flying towards his heart.

'Fuck you, Big Brother!' cursed Biff. 'I was one of your most loyal followers, and you let me down!'

Just then the bullet had penetrated Biff's heart, and everything went black.

oooooooooo

Doc had been witnesses Biff's reactions to the fighting that was going on around him. He almost felt sorry for Biff, but not quite. Ultimately, Biff (in any reality) was always such a coward, that he could not take what he dished out to others. Then when there was only one Thought Police member left alive in the Ministry of Love, he turned the gun onto himself.

_Once this battle is over_, mused Doc, _There will be a lot of cleaning that needs to be done. Oh, well, first things first._

Then Doc had turned his attention to the battle that was taking place in the Ministry of Truth.

oooooooooo

George stood watching the battle, amazed. He wonder what made the members of the Thought Police decide to turn on each other. Martin and the two women that accompanied her were effortlessly knocking out every member of the Thought Police.

_How can he do that?_ George wondered. _Where does he get all that strength from?_

Then George saw Lorraine Baines running up to him.

'Comrade! Comrade!' called out Lorraine. 'You've never seen this Martin McFly person before, have you?'

'Uh, no! I haven't' replied George. 'Do you remember how, yesterday, he claimed that his middle name was Seamus? Well, my great-grandfather's name was Seamus - and he had a brother named Martin. Maybe Martin is some distant cousin that I never knew I had.'

'Well, then,' said Lorraine, 'Why would he claim to be your son, and my son - and that you and I are married? I never even knew him - or you, for that matter - until yesterday, when he had that accident.'

'I really have no idea,' answered George. 'I'm starting to wonder if he's even human, though. I mean, look at all that strength that he has. If it wasn't for that accident yesterday, I would almost think that he was an angel sent from heaven.'

'I see that,' Lorraine said, glancing over at the bloody battle across the room. Only a handful of Thought Police members were still alive. 'I do wonder whose side he is on, though. I mean, who's side are we supposed to be on?'

'Well, comrade, I just realized that I'm not even sure whose side I'm on,' George mentioned, with sudden realization. 'For most of my life, I thought that I loved Big Brother - but I'm not sure if I really do. Maybe I only loved Big Brother because I had to - because I would be tortured or killed if I didn't.'

George looked at Lorraine, rather timidly, wondering if Lorraine would condemn him for being a 'thought traitor'. To his surprise, Lorraine looked rather thoughtful.

'You know, comrade,' Lorraine said, quietly, 'you might be right. I mean, why exactly do we love Big Brother? What did he really do for us?'

'Big Brother did many things for us!' George blurted out. 'He, uh, he did, uh, uh, well, you know, he, uh - you know, come to think of it, I really can't think of anything.'

Just then, George and Lorraine glanced back to where the battle was. Only Martin and the two women accompanying him were left standing.

'We did it!' cheered Marty. 'We've defeated the Thought Police!'

Everyone around the room looked rather stunned, uncertain of whether they should cheer for victory or grieve for defeat. After all, for many years, the Party members were taught to love Big Brother and respect the Thought Police - but has Big Brother or the Thought Police ever really done anything for them?

'You people really do not love Big Brother,' Martin told everyone, quietly. 'I mean, you only love him because you _have_ to - because the only alternative is to be killed or tortured. You don't love him out of your own free will. You were coerced into loving him. Well, you people needn't worry much longer - for we've come to bring a revolution and bring freedom for everyone. Big Brother is wrong. Freedom is _not_ slavery. Forced love is not true love at all.'

George was tempted to run of to Martin, and ask him just who he was - but George decided against it. He would have to try to catch Martin at a time when he was alone. He had to admit that Martin did have a point. Maybe he only did love Big Brother, because he had to. He tried to put that thought out of his mind - but it was difficult. After all, it was difficult to accept that maybe Big Brother was not so benevalent - after being told for many years that Big Brother is watching out for you. Then, of course, there is the concept that even just questioning his love for Big Brother constitutes a 'crimethink'. Still, he couldn't argue with Martin's logic.

Then the elder lady that had accompanied Martin said. 'Okay, comrades, it's time to clean up the bodies. Then we have to find a place to bury them. Then we have to clean up the town.'

oooooooooo

When Winston Smith woke up, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 - and the telescreen was silent.

_Is the telescreen broken?_ Winston thought. _It's so late, and the buzzer never woke me up._

Then Winston wandered down the halls of his Victory Mansion. None of the telescreens were emitting any sounds or images. Were they all broken? Then Winston saw Mrs. Emma Parsons just outside her flat.

'Comrade, is your telescreen not working, either?' asked Mrs. Parsons.

'That what it looks like,' Winston replied.

'I was so late bringing the children to school,' explained Mrs. Parsons, 'and it looks like I'm not the only one who was late.'

'I do wonder what is going on around here.'

'Maybe some Eurasians have attacked us,' suggested Mrs. Parsons. 'Or Emmanual Goldstein and The Brotherhood. Look, comrade, I was just about to come ask you if you can come fix up our sink again?'

Mrs. Parsons looked a little sad - almost as if she missed her late husband, Tom. Though she didn't dare admit that she missed Tom, as he was condemned as a 'thought traitor'. If she was caught shedding tears over Tom's execution, she could be condemned as a 'thought traitor', too. After all, you weren't suppose to feel anything but scorn and hatred for the 'thought traitors'. On the positive side, their daughter seems to have regreted turning Tom in, and has - along with her brother - been treating Mrs. Parsons with more respect. She still didn't have much respect for Winston, though.

'Sure, I suppose I could,' replied Winston. 'It's not like I really have anything else to do, anyway.' _And the kids are in school_, Winston mentally added, _So I don't have to worry about them bothering me._

'Oh, thank you so much!' breathed Mrs. Parsons. 'I tell you, sometimes the children can be a real handful.'

_I don't envy you one bit_, thought Winston. 


	12. Chapter 10

_May 27, 1986  
9:00 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

Doc was sitting inside the telescreen operating room, deep in thought. His counterpart had relayed to him the news of everything that had taken place in the countryside. Jimmy and Josie Swanson had decided to drive over to San Francisco, to spread the news of the defeat of the Thought Police - and Big Brother.

_Well, the actual battle part of the revolution is over, now_, thought Doc. Still, there was going to be some major clean-up and maintenance work to take care of - not to mention the idea of setting up a democratic government. Doc decided that it was maybe best to have all the dead bodies of the Thought Police members cremated, as it would be much easier than trying to find room to bury them all. Doc could still barely take in everything that has happened. Big Brother has finally been defeated in Orwell's world, and Doc had been one of the chief participants in the revolution. After all, he was the one who made the potion - and Clara had suggested the idea.

oooooooooo

Winston was sitting in his corner of the Chestnut Cafe, sipping on his Victory Gin. The telescreens have been silent all day. Also, when he was at work, his boss was nowhere to be seen. So what exactly has happened? Did somebody manage to disconnect the telescreens? Is it possible that maybe, just maybe, Big Brother was finally defeated?

Just then, the telescreen cracked back to life. 'Attention! Your attention please!' Winston thought that he recognized the man on the screen as one of the Proles he had seen, unless he was a member of the Thought Police in disguise. 'I came here to bring you the news that Big Brother has finally been defeated. I have just received a call from my brother in San Francisco that many of the bodies of the Thought Police members have been found in Sacramento, where the so-called rebels were rioting. I went into the Ministry of Truth building to see if I could find the cause of why the telescreens were not working all day, and I found that the operating room was empty. So that's why I'm here to bring you the news.

'Also, James and Josie Swanson from Sacramento have decided to take charge of cleaning up Oceania and forming a democratic government. I propose that James Swanson should become the new leader of Oceania. So, anyway, I just thought I'd be the bearer of good news. Ta-ta for now.'

Winston could hardly believe what he was hearing. _Big Brother was finally defeated?_ He wasn't sure whether to jump up and down with joy - or to feel grieved that he himself had failed to defeat Big Brother. _Well, I mustn't be so self-centred_, decided Winston. _What's important is that a group of rebels have finally taken on the courage to defeat Big Brother, and succeeded. I should be happy._

Winston glanced outside, as he was still trying to take in the idea that Big Brother was really defeated. It just seemed too good to be true. He decided to maybe head over to the countryside for a little while.

oooooooooo

Doc, Emmett, Marty, and Todd were driving around Sacramento, gathering up all the dead bodies for cremation. Many of the other residents of Sacramento, Proles and Party members alike, were assisting the quartet in the clean-up of the bodies.

'Maybe I can finally go back to conducting scientific experiments,' Emmett told his counterpart. 'Although, I do know that being a physician is important, too.'

'If you want me to,' Doc suggested, 'I could give you the instructions for how to build a time machine.'

'That would be a good idea,' agreed Emmett. 'Then maybe I can go back to 1945, and prevent the rise of Big Brother from taking place.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,' Todd chimed in.

'I really would not recommend it,' protested Doc. 'I mean, that could create a time paradox - the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe.'

'Wouldn't that simply create another reality?' asked Marty, confused. 'Maybe even over-write this timeline with a new timeline - like when I went back to 1955, and encouraged my father to stand up to Biff? I'm pretty sure the timeline that I came from no longer exists, unless some counterpart from another reality took my place there. That still wouldn't explain why I remember two childhoods, though. It's like I merged with my counterpart from this world, after he/I went back to 1955.'

'It's not a wise idea to use time travel to change major world events,' Doc told Marty. 'I mean, I can think of many major world tragedies that I would like to undo - but it's not my place to play God. When God allows certain events to take place, it's for a reason. It is not our place to interfere with the major world invents.'

'So, then, why do you suppose God gave you the ability to invent time travel - if you can't use it to make this world a better place?' asked Marty.

'It's hard to explain. All I can tell you is that if you were to try to change a major world tragedy - you might, in fact, make the world an even worse place than it was before. I know it's hard to believe, but God goes allow events to happen for a reason.'

'My counterpart is right,' replied Emmett. 'Come to think of it, maybe it is a bad idea to try to tamper with history. It's better just to look to the future. Where there's a will, there is a way.'

'Now you've got it!' Doc told his counterpart. 'With time travel, does come a lot of responsibility. It is not wise to use time travel for personal gain.'

Marty remembered how he had learned his lesson the hard way, as he cringed at the memory of how old Biff had used the almanac to make himself rich. Granted, Rich Biff's world wasn't quite as bad as Orwell's dystopian world - but it was still pretty bad. At least Hill Valley has become a very dangerous place to live, and pollution was a major problem. Also, Biff had shot his father and married his mother - and Doc was committed. Suddenly, Marty had an idea.

'Hey, Doc, after we're done cleaning up this world - and establishing a democratic government - could we then maybe go to Rich Biff's world, and try to defeat Rich Biff's regime? I'm sure that our counterparts would really appreciate it.'

'Ambitious now, are we?' Doc lightly jested. 'We don't know how many alternate realities exist. There could be thousands of them, for all we know. There may be other realities with a nightmarish world - perhaps some even worse than this one. It really is not our duty to clean up all of the worlds. We only came here, because my counterpart sought out our help. Besides, we could get stuck in one of the realities, and we may never see our home again.'

'Good point!' agreed Marty. 'Maybe I am a little ambitious? By the way, can we even still call this 'Orwell's world'? I mean, I'm under the impression that Orwell himself wrote the book with the impression that Big Brother _cannot_ be defeated. Unless there's still another reality where...' Marty could not bring himself to finish his line of thought. It was too terrible to imagine.

'Try not to think about it, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'Just relax, and don't stress youself out.'

Then the quartet had taken a cart of bodies, and brought it into the incinerator. It was going to take hours just to clear away all the dead bodies. Still, it was worth it. 


	13. Chapter 11

_June 1, 1986  
3:00 PM UK Time  
Orwell Universe_

Within the last five days, some of the former Proles in London have decided to take charge in cleaning up the city. As about half of the Proles were used to doing hard labour, many of them have taken it upon themselves to clean up the fallen buildings and stuff.

Winston Smith was planning on taking a trip to Sacramento, so that he could meet the 'rebels' who have defeated Big Brother. He decided that it was best to put his own ego aside, and pay his respects for the 'rebels' who were responsible for bring freedom to the residents of Oceania. He has not seen Julia in six days - and now was really not the time to worry about his relationship with Julia.

As Winston was about to grab one of the helicopters that the patrols owned, a young man came running up to Winston.

'Excuse me, comrade?' the younger man asked, a little bashfully. 'Are you, by any chance, heading to Sacramento?'

'Why, yes, I am!' replied Winston. 'I've decided to come pay my respects to the rebels who defeated Big Brother.'

'Oh, good! Can I please come along with you?'

'Sure, I don't see why not. Anyway, it would be nice to have some company along, as it is going to be a pretty long flight.'

'Thank you so much!' exclaimed the younger man. 'I have some relatives in Sacramento that I have not seen since my childhood. I would really love to seed them again.'

'I know what you mean. I really miss my mother,' sighed Winston. 'I have not seen her since the '50s. She's probably dead, now - but I'm hoping that she is still alive, somewhere. I have to admit that I wasn't exactly the most well-behaved child. I'm a little worried that my mother left me, because I was naughty.'

'Well, I don't exactly know your mother,' the younger man said, gently, 'but I'm sure she would not abandon you just for being bad. It's only natural for parents to love their children, even though their children are not the most well-behaved.'

'Yeah, even Emma Parsons - and Tom - seemed to love their children, even if it wasn't reciprocated. I mean, nearly two years ago, their daughter had reported Tom to the Thought Police - because she overheard him proclaim 'down with Big Brother'. The ironic thing is, Tom Parsons was one of the most loyal members to the Party. I never would have expected him to curse Big Brother. Co-incidentally enough, that's also the same statement that I was sub-consciously writing in my diary.'

'The Party children do tend to be the worst, don't they?' asked the young man. 'I mean, all of the Prole children are so frightened of their Party peers. Of course, it's not really their fault. It's all because of the indoctrination that the Party children have undergone since birth.'

'Yeah, actually, I feel rather sorry for the Party Children. I mean, they've been taught to love and admire Big Brother since birth - and now they're going to feel so betrayed. BTW, what is you're name? I'm Winston Smith.'

'My name is Joe Vincent,' the young man replied. 'So I gather you were a former member of the Party.'

'That is correct,' answered Winston. 'Let me tell you that being a member of the Outer Party is no picnic. You are constantly being monitored, and you are never entitled to a personal life.'

'That sounds awful,' replied Joe. 'I've wanted to be a musician since I was a little boy - but, of course, Big Brother repressed all artistic freedom. Maybe it's not too late to become a musician, and make some actual recordings.'

'Naaa, you're still pretty young,' assured Winston. 'You'll have plenty of time to become a musician.'

'Well, thanks for the enouragement,' replied Joe.

oooooooooo

Doc and Emmett were sitting in the park, discussing the progress that they have made, so far.

'So, it looks like all of the dead bodies have been incinerated, now,' commented Doc. 'Jimmy Swanson is making some serious plans for a democratic government, and the standard of living here will finally improve. After all, there will be no more war equipment being manufactured.'

'I could maybe go back to working on some inventions,' suggested Emmett. 'I mean, your world is far more technologically advanced than mine.'

'Well, you are always welcome to come visit us in our world.' suggested Doc. 'I mean, you could try bringing some of the technology from our world into yours. I mean, it would greatly benefit the people of this world. I've found a way to make use of future technology in 1985.'

'You mean, you've travelled to the future before?' asked Emmett, astonished.

'Oh, yes! It always comes in handy to use some of the future technology. You just have to be careful to not run into your older self.'

'I'm a little confused,' said Emmett. 'If you're in the future, then how can your older self be in the future? What if you decide to stay in the future indefinitely?'

'Well, actually, it takes 24 hours for the ripple effect to catch up,' explained Doc. 'If you're in the future for over 24 hours, then you no longer have an older self in the future.'

'I think I'm sort of getting what you're saying,' said Emmett. 'What exactly is the ripple effect, though?'

'Okay, here is the best way to explain the ripple effect to you,' said Doc. 'When Marty and I were in 2015, Marty wanted to bring a sports almanac back with us - but I wouldn't let them. I mean, my intentions behind creating the time machine was not to be used for personal gain. Even though I do admit that I've told Marty that I would be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series. Initially, I planned to go 25 years into the future. Maybe that is where Marty got the idea from.'

'I agree that greed can corrupt people - not to mention that greed leads to a hunger of power, and I know real well that power was just the very thing that has corrupted this world - so you were smart to not let Marty take the almanac back into the past.'

'Right, exactly,' agreed Doc. 'I mean, I wasn't doing it to be mean. I just didn't want greed to corrupt my best friend. Anyway, as it turned out, Biff Tannen from 2015 had overheard my lecture with Marty - so he grabbed the almanac, and gave it to his younger self in 1955.'

'I'm not too surprised to hear that Biff Tannen would pull a stunt like that,' agreed Emmett. 'He's probably a holy terror in all realities.'

'Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that,' said Doc. 'It is quite possible that some of the realities may have a nice Biff - but I just have yet to see one. Actually, he's not all too bad in our reality - ever since Marty's dad punched him out in 1955. He does still call people 'butthead', though - and he tries to cheat people out of putting two coats of wax on the car.'

'Well, at least he's not as bad as the Biff in our world was, although he does still seem to be somewhat of a creep.'

'Anyway, as I was saying, when Marty and I went back to 1985 - we discovered that it was not the same world that we came from. Biff was extremely wealthy in that world, and he used money to bribe the police and control the government. Granted, the world of Rich Biff maybe wasn't quite as bad as this world has been - but it was still real bad. Crime ran rampant in Hill Valley. Also, life was really bad for our counterparts. I was committed into a sanitarian - and, as for Marty, well, many things went wrong. Biff had murdered Marty's father in 1973, and had married Marty's mother not long afterwards. Both Marty and his mother were mentally and physically abused at the hands of Biff.'

'That sounds awful!' exclaimed Emmett. 'What happened then?'

'Well, after Marty had gotten Biff to tell him how he had gotten the almanac, we then decided to head back to 1955 to take the almanac away from Biff. Anyway, to make a long story short, we had brought a matchbox and a couple of newspapers from Biff's world back to 1955. After Marty had finally stolen the almanac from Biff and burnt it, we had then witnessed the ripple effect via the matchbox and the newspaper. The words on the matchbox had changed from 'Biff's Pleasure Paradise' to 'Biff Auto Dealing'. The headline from one of the newspapers changed from 'George McFly Murdered' to 'George McFly Honoured' - while the headlines from the other newspaper changed from 'Emmett Brown Committed' to 'Emmett Brown Commended', 'Nixon To Seek Fifth Term' to 'Reagan To Seek Second Term' and 'Biffco Builds New Dioxin Plant' to 'Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill'. That's when we knew that the events from Biff's world had changed back to our own.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Emmett. 'So that's what a ripple effect is?'

'Precisely!' answered Doc. 'Come to think of it, I wonder what has become of Reagan and Nixon in this world. They were both Presidents of the United States in our world. Ronald Reagan was also an actor several decades ago, in our world. I even remember asking Marty who the president was in 1985, when he came to visit me in 1955. He told me that the president was Ronald Reagan, and I didn't believe him. I just couldn't conceive of the idea of someone from the entertainment business getting involved in the world of politics.'

'Well, this is certainly a lot of take in,' remarked Emmett. 'Well, let's check up on the others - and see if they're awake, yet, shall we?'

**Authors notes: Don't worry! I have not abandoned this story. I have four more chapters planned for this - and then a sequal, tentatively entitled _Let Freedom Ring_. I'll return to this story in a few days.**


	14. Chapter 12

_June 3, 1986  
10:00 AM PST  
Orwell Universe_

After about two days of travelling, Winston and Joe have finally arrived in Sacramento, California.

'So, this is California, eh?' asked Joe. 'The land where it's always sunny.'

'Yeah, it get too bloody rainy in London,' replied Winston. 'Well, where shall we go? How about checking the telescreen operating room in the Ministry of Truth, and see if our heros are there?'

'Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to check,' replied Joe. 'I guess I don't mind walking around a little bit. It is sunny and warm out.

Then the duo headed off to look to the Ministry of Truth building.

oooooooooo

Marty, along with Doc and Jennifer, were in the telescreen operating room, playing rock and roll music from the telescreens.

'Hmmm, what haven't I played, yet?' Marty mumbled to himself. Then he decided to the whole Harder Faster album by April Wine. 'What a great band they are,' Marty told Jennifer. 'It's too bad that April Wine were not more successful here in the United States. Well, in our reality, I mean.'

'I totally know what you mean, Marty,' replied Jennifer. 'So did you bring Electric Jewels along? That is my absolute favourite album by April Wine. Totally awesome music, I must say.'

'Yeah, I totally agree with you,' answered Marty. 'We could play that album next.'

'Gordon Lightfoot is my favourite Canadian singer,' chimed in Doc.

'Gordon Lightfoot is too soft,' replied Marty. 'Kim Mitchell is my favourite Canadian soloist. His band, Max Webster, was awesome, too. I also like Saga, Doucette, Harlequin, Chiliwack, and many others. When I'm in the mood for blues rock, David Wilcox is also great. David Wilcox from Canada, that is. He's sort of a Canadian Jimi Hendrix.'

'I bet most of the kids in our school don't even know who those bands are,' remarked Jennifer. 'However, I must say, I don't think Gordon Lightfoot is too soft. His music is just like Simon and Garfunkel - soft and beautiful.'

'Well, they might know who Saga is,' Marty told his girlfriend. 'They've had two hits here in this country, with On The Loose and Wind Him Up. I wish The Flyer was as big of a hit in this country, though. That song is freaking awesome!'

'Well, in a way, I'm kind of glad that many of our favourite Canadian bands are not that well-known in this country,' said Jennifer. 'This is sort of like our little secret.'

'Oh, for sure!' replied Marty, smiling.

Just, as Jennifer and Marty were about to hug each other, the door flew open. Marty, Jennifer, and Doc were all prepared to take action - in case there were still some Thought Police members left. There were two men at the door - an older middle-aged man, and a younger blond man. The older man was wearing coveralls - which, printed on the front said '6079 Smith W.'

Doc, stunned, asked, 'Are you, by any chance, Winston Smith.'

'Yeah, it's me, I'm Winston Smith,' the middle-aged man stammered. 'How did you know about me? I came from London. I was an Outer Party member.'

'Did you date someone named Julia?' Marty asked. 'Did you keep a diary, and write 'Down With Big Brother' in it? Were you, uh, tortured by O'Brien?'

'Marty!' gasped Doc, stunned by his friend's bluntness.

'How did you know all that about me?' asked Winston, confused. Then, as all the colour drained from his face, Winston asked, 'You're not the Thought Police, are you?'

'Hell, no!' gasped Marty. 'I hate those bastards! We've defeated them all several days ago.'

Then, realizing that he was face to face with a charactor from a book, Doc gasped, 'Great Scott! You really are Winston Smith?'

'Oh, boy, this is heavy,' replied Marty, taking a good look at Winston Smith.

'What is so special about me?' asked Winston, confused. 'I mean, why are you guys so shocked to see me?'

'Winston, I think you and your friend had better sit down,' suggested Doc. 'You're probably going to have trouble believing what we have to say to you.'

'I'm sure I'd have no trouble believing anything these days,' Winston assured Doc. 'I mean, if you had told me a month ago that Big Brother would be defeated, I would have laughed my arse off.'

'Okay, Winston, here goes,' said Doc, taking a big breath. 'In the world that we came from, you are a charactor in a book.'

'Some guy pen-named George Orwell wrote a book called 1984,' added Marty. 'I don't know how to say this - but, Winston, you're a charactor in a dystopian novel in our world. The book tells about how you picked up a diary, how you kept writing 'Down With Big Brother' in your diary, how you were tormented by Tom Parson's kids, how you would sneak off with Julia, how you loaned a flat from Mr. Charrington, how Mr. Charrington betrayed you, how O'Brien tricked you into believing that he was part of The Brotherhood, how O'Brien tortured you in Room 101, that sort of stuff.'

Winston looked like he wanted to faint. His blond friend tried to steady him.

'What do you mean 'in your world'?' asked the blond man, confused. 'Did you come here from another planet?'

'Well, no, not exactly,' replied Doc, with a sigh. 'I'm not sure how to explain this to you. You see, we came here through a clock tower. Apparently, in both our world and your world, the lightening had hit the clock tower at precisely 10:04 PM on November 12, 1955. In our world, that was also the same day that I was trying to send Marty back home to to 1985. I didn't make a time machine until 1985, but when the Lybian terrorists shot me, Marty inadvertantly travelled back in time to November 5, 1955 - the same day that I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, I slipped and hit my head, and I had a vision of a flux capacitor, which makes time travel possible. Anyway, it must have been during that event that has created some portal within the clock tower, which allows you to travel between worlds.'

'So what are you saying?' asked Winston, confused. 'Time travel? Travel between worlds? What the bloody hell is a flux capacitor?'

'I suppose the only way to convince you guys,' said Doc, with a sigh, 'would be have you guys step through the clocktower, and enter our world for awhile.'

'I normally don't believe things that sound so outrageous,' the blond man admitted, 'but, until a week ago, the idea of Big Brother being defeated also sounded outrageous - so I guess I'll believe you. Anyway, you do seem so serious.'

Then Nancy walked into the room, and said, 'I have snacks for everyone.'

She handed everyone a bag of raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries. Marty went to switch April Wine's Harder Faster tape over, then everyone ate in silence. After everyone was done eating - Doc, Marty, Winston, and Joe grabbed a van, and drove back to Hill Valley, where the clock tower was. 


	15. Chapter 13

_May 25, 1986  
1:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

As Doc and Marty - along with Winston and Joe - had stepped into the clock tower, they stepped through a ripple. Winston and Joe had immediately noticed that the courthouse was much better in this reality.

'So where do we go from here?' asked Joe.

'Let's go to Pizza Hut!' suggested Marty.

'What is Pizza Hut?' asked Winston. 'I've never heard of it before.'

'Oh, well, that's a pizza parlour that exists in our world,' explained Doc. 'I'm not too surprised that it doesn't exist in your world. Now, you guys can just order whatever you like, and I'll pay for all of us. I mean, I have the correct currency for this world.'

'Thanks, Dr. Brown,' replied Winston. 'What is pizza, though? I've never heard of it before.'

'Oh, you'll find out,' Marty said, smiling. 'It's yummy.'

'Whatever it is, it sure smells good,' remarked Joe, as they were heading into Pizza Hut.

'What would you like on your pizza?' asked Doc.

'I'll just have plain double-cheese,' replied Marty.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'What kind of pizza is that? That sounds boring to me!'

'Well, I think it's good,' Marty insisted. 'I just don't care for the other toppings, okay?'

'Okay, fine, whatever,' replied Doc. 'I'm not sure if Winston and Joe would like to eat their pizza that way, though.'

'Awww, it's fine, Dr. Brown,' assured Winston. 'I'm not really picky when it comes to food. I mean, as an Outer Party member, we rarely got to eat good food. So anything you guys have in this world must be better than the slop that we Party members were expected to eat.'

'Except for maybe liver, I'll bet,' suggested Marty, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought of liver.

'Actually, liver is good,' Joe replied. 'My mum makes some very good liver.'

'Well, you were a Prole,' Winston told Joe.

'Anyway, Marty, let me guess,' said Doc, 'you want a Pepsi to drink, right?'

'Oh, of course!' replied Marty, smiling. 'You know me by now!'

'What is a Pepsi?' asked Winston, confused.

'It's a kind of soft drink,' explained Doc.

'Well, Dr. Brown,' said Joe. 'I guess you weren't kidding - when you told us about a different world through the clock tower. I mean, this would looks so different from the world that we came.'

'You can say that again!' agreed Winston. 'I think I would like to stay in this world.'

'Well, I'm not so sure that it's such a great idea,' said Doc, gently. 'I mean, you don't belong in this dimension - and you might suffer from dimensional incompatibility, if you stay here for too long.'

'Woah, Doc!' exclaimed Marty. 'What is this you're saying about dimensional incompatibility? I mean, we were in Orwell's dimension for over a week - and we're still okay.'

'That's only a theory that I have,' explained Doc. 'I'm not sure if that's true, but I'd rather not risk it.'

Marty rolled his eyes. Doc was always so damned worried about the space-time continuum and all that. Marty felt that Doc needed to relax.

Then a waitress came up to the table, asking, 'What will you gentlemen be ordering today?'

oooooooooo

About an hour later, the quartet were all at Doc's house, in his lab.

'Now this here is the time machine,' Doc was saying, 'that I made out of a DeLorean. This is actually the second DeLorean that I made into a time machine, as the first DeLorean was destroyed on the train tracks - when I sent Marty from 1885 to 1985.'

Then, after stepping uinto the DeLorean, Doc was showing Winston and Joe how it worked. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc then typed in July 4, 1776, '...or witness the birth or Christ.' Doc then typed in December 25th 0000.

Then, realizing something, Doc added, 'I suppose the Declaration of Independance no longer means anything to you guys - but you still get the point of how the time machine works?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' replied Joe, shrugging.

'Oh, yeah, and see this?' asked Doc, pointing to a Y-shaped device in the DeLorean. 'That is the flux capacitor - that is what makes time travel possible.'

'Oh, well, that's interesting,' commented Joe.

'So, anyway, how did you get back to 1985,' asked Winston, 'if you didn't have a time machine?'

'Well, actually, it took me about eight years to build a new time machine, out of a locomotive - as that was really the only form of transportation at the time, that would work. Since moving back to 1985, though, I have taken the locomotive apart - as that was too awkward to store in the lab. For family trips through time, we use a station wagon, that I have also converted into a time machine. Have two machines also come in handy, if any of us ever get stranded in the past.'

'Who all knows about the time machine?' asked Joe.

'Oh, other than my family,' said Doc, 'Just Marty and Jennifer. Even Marty's and Jennifer's parents don't know about the time machine.'

'I wonder if my parents will ever figure out who Calvin Klein was,' wondered Marty.

'Calvin Klein?' asked Winston, confused.

'It's a brand of underwear that guys today commonly wear,' explained Marty. 'When my mom saw that the name Calvin Klein was printed on my underwear, she thought that was my name.'

'They didn't have brand-named underwear back in 1955,' added Doc. 'I suppose brand-named underwear doesn't exist in your world, either.'

'Or brand-named anything for that matter,' muttered Marty.

'I don't even know what brand-named means,' said Winston, shrugging.

oooooooooo

After a few hours, Doc told Marty, 'Why don't you go home and relax, now? Your parents are watching the kids, now. I don't know how much longer we'll be staying in Orwell's world. From this end, though, we should be back in only a couple of hours.'

'Thanks, Doc,' said Marty, as he hugged Doc. Then, turning to Winston and Joe, he added, 'Good bye, Winston! Good bye, Joe!'

'Good bye, Marty!' replied Winston and Joe, simultaneously.

Then, after watching Doc arrive at the clock tower, with Winston and Joe - Marty shook his head with amazement. He could hardly believe that he had actually just met Winston Smith from George Orwell's 1984!

'Unbelieveable!' whispered Marty. 'A book actually comes to life. I wonder what George Orwell would think of this, if he was still alive.'

Then Marty grabbed his skateboard and car-surfed his way home, while the song Power of Love by Huey Lewis played in his head. He also waved at any girls that were standing, as well as the girls at Lou's Aerobics - friendly guy that he was. _Hard to believe that, in Orwell's dimension, Stu's Cafe is standing in this location_, thought Marty. _Also, Lyon's Estates has never been built in that dimension. Well, I guess, when I get home - I'd better start reading the book. I can't exactly tell the teacher, though, that I was in Orwell's dimension - or that I have met Winston Smith. She would probably have me committed for that._


	16. Chapter 14

_May 25, 1986  
4:15 PM PST  
BTTF Universe_

A few hours later, Doc - along with Jennifer and Clara - have returned from Orwell's world. As soon as Marty had reached Doc's home, Doc began dancing around Marty - all excited and giddy.

'We did it, Marty!' shouted Doc, with excitement. 'We actually did it! We have finally brought freedom, peace, and harmony to the citizens of Orwell's dimension!'

'Woah, woah, Doc!' Marty cut in. 'Settle down for a minute. You don't want all of the neighbours to hear you, do you?'

'Sorry, Marty,' Doc said, trying to calm himself down. 'It's just that I'm so amazed that we finally did it.'

'Now, Doc,' said Marty, placing a hand on Doc's shoulder, 'How long have you been in Orwell's dimension - since you returned from taking me home, that is?'

'Precisely 19 days, 15 hours, and 44 minutes!' replied Doc.

'Good grief, Doc!' exclaimed Marty. 'You actually calculated your stay down to the last minute?'

'Well, sure, why not?' answered Doc.

'Well, uh, nevermind,' stammered Marty. 'So what did you do in that time, Doc? You must have been real busy!'

'We've established a democratic government - and made peace with Eurasia and Eastasia,' explained Doc. 'James Swanson was elected to become the world's leader, since he has played a major role in overturning Big Brother. Some also wanted my counterpart of that world to be the world's leader - but my counterpart had turned that position down, as he has decided to renew his interest in science. He even wanted to try his hand at building a time machine of his own. Anyway, we have now established global peace and harmony in that dimension! The citizens of Orwell's dimension are now living in perfect harmony!'

Then, in his excitement, Doc threw his arms around Marty, squeezing him tightly.

'Woah, woah, Doc!' exclaimed Marty. 'You're squeezing me so tightly, that I can hardly breathe.'

'Sorry, Marty,' Doc stammered, loosening his grip somewhat, 'I wasn't meaning to suffocate you! It's just that, I'm real excited and happy. I feel like such a hero!'

'So, Doc, what did you just say?' Marty asked, dazed and confused. 'Did you just say that... the citizens of Orwell's world... are now living in... _perfect harmony?_'

'Precisely,' replied Doc. 'That is exactly what I said. Right now, Jimmy Swanson is looking into a type of government where the world's leader cannot abuse his or her position of authority. He is one very respectable man, if I must say so. He's not the type of person to let power get to his head. He wants nothing less than peace and harmony for the whole world. You must admire that kind of nobility in a person.'

'I don't believe this,' mumbled Marty, stunned. 'Up until a month ago, Orwell's world was a nightmarish dystopia, ruled by a totalitarian government! How the hell can the whole world now have peace and harmony? Hell, even in this world, we don't have global peace and harmony! I mean, look at all the ugly wars that are taking place in the Middle East! Doc, we have a long ways to go before we can establish global peace and harmony in our world.'

'Marty! Marty!' exclaimed Doc. 'I realize what you're saying. Sadly, you are right - we do have a long ways to go before having a state of utopia in this world. I'm sure it will take many years for John Lennon's dream to finally come true. You have to understand, however, that the whole world - in Orwell's dimension, that is - was ruled by three superstates! Once we have defeated the mongrels who ruled the superstates, we were able to establish peace and harmony between them, and form a democratic government to bring peace, love, and freedom to the whole world. As there were only three countries to contend with in that world - it was not at all hard to establish global peace and harmony in that dimension.'

'Oh, boy, this is heavy!' mumbled Marty. 'I don't know what to make of everything. I mean, I think Mr. Orwell would be totally stunned by how everything turned out. If I'm not mistaken, didn't Orwell write 1984 as a warning to us - to not give up our freedoms for government security? That the dystopian world portrayed in that book could not be conquered? Doc, did we just create some sort of paradox in that world? I mean, I know some strongly you feel about the space-time continuum and such.'

'Marty, please!' insisted Doc, placing his hands on Marty's shoulders, to steady him. 'Yes, as a scientist who has built a time machine, it is my duty to worry about the space-time continuum! However, I hardly think that making a world a better place for its citizens would disrupt the space-time continuum. Where there is a will, there is a way, right? If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything, right? Anyway, I think Orwell would be pleased to know that we've found a way to overthrow Big Brother'

'Yeah, I guess you have a point,' said Marty. Then Marty hugged Doc again, and said, 'I really have to hand it to do, Doc! You really have a lot of confidence and ambition in you.'

'Well, thank you, Marty,' replied Doc, returning the hug.

'The only thing is, I have a problem now,' said Marty, with a sigh.

'Oh, what problem is that?' asked Doc, concerned.

'Doc, part of our assignment was to write a report about why it's impossible to overthrow Big Brother in Orwell's world,' explained Marty. 'Now I will have a tough time writing a convincing report about it - as we did manage to bring democracy into Orwell's world. Well, maybe we could, I dunno - we could maybe bring my teacher over to the clock tower, and show her how Orwell's world has improved.'

'No, definitely not!' protested Doc, firmly. 'The less that people know about the inter-dimensional portal that exists in the clock tower, the better. This is the same reason why the time machine must remain our secret. If that kind of power lands into the wrong hand, it could create all kinds of problems.'

'Say, Doc,' suggested Marty, 'I wonder if we can cross into other dimensions at the clock tower - besides Orwell's dimension, I mean.'

'That I wouldn't really know,' said Doc. 'It could very well be possible, though. Perhaps, there was even sort of cosmic reason why the portal has allowed us to enter Orwell's world. I'm not even sure if the portal works everytime. It maybe depends on what the weather outside is like.'

'Yeah, that might be the case, Doc,' agreed Marty. 'Otherwise, we might have people appearing and disappearing through the portal all the time. Goodness, Doc! Imagine what might have happened if the Thought Police from Orwell's world had entered into our world, through the portal.'

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'That could have been disasterous! Well, I'm glad that's all taken care of, now. My dimensional counterpart did say that he would try to visit me, from time to time.'

'I hope he brings Todd along sometime, too,' suggested Marty. 'He is such a great guy, and we might have become great friends - if I had more time to get to know him.'

'Okay, I'll keep that in mind,' replied Doc. 'I'll let my dimensional counterpart know that, if and when chooses to visit us.'

'Well, Doc, I wish I could stay longer,' said Marty, 'but I'd better head home and get started on my reading assignment.'

Marty and Doc embraced one more time.

'Good luck on your assignment!' Doc called out.

'Thanks, Doc,' replied Marty, as he skateboarded - and car-surfed - his way home.


	17. Epilogue

_June 30, 1986  
4:30 PM UK Time  
Orwell Universe_

Winston Smith was sitting in his usual corner, in the Chestnut Cafe. He was eating some chocolate truffles and sipping on a glass of iced tea. He was also listening to the music that was being pumped from the speakers. The telescreens have since been removed, the floor have been carpeted, and the restaurant looked a lot cleaner. The restaurant also served better food. There were even potted flowers sitting on the window sills. The aroma in the cafe smelled nice. Furthermore, the music was old classic pops from the 30s and 40s - before the versificators have taken over the music culture.

_These are old songs I haven't heard since I was a kid_, Winston thought, cheerfully, as the music brought back childhood memories. He could hardly wait to hear more of this new kind of music, called rock and roll, to be released. Doc and Marty had explained to him that the music was manufactured in the 'other world', which Doc and Marty were native citizens of. Instead of the music being produced by a versificator, the music was produced by an actual band - usually a quartet, sometimes a trio or a quintet - with instruments including an electric guitar and electric drums. The first electric guitar had been manufactured in this world in the mid-40s - but, unlike in the 'other world', the electric guitar never really caught on. Then, something around the 50s, versificators have taken over everything. While there was apparently a musical revolution going on in the 50s, 60s, and 70s in the 'other world' - in this world, all of the entertainment was controlled by the Party.

Also, in this world, each decade had become worse then the last. In the 50s, the atomic wars broke out and all cultural creativity was repressed. That was the decade when Winston had lost his mother. The 60s then brought on the rise of the superstates, the domination of countries, and the caste. For that reason, the 60s was called the 'decade of confusion'. Then, by the time the 70s rolled around, Big Brother's regime was quickly rising - and, soon, there were telescreens monitering the activities of the Party members everywhere. Nobody was safe, and there was no haven to be found for the Party members. The 80s was just like the 70s, but worse. The quality of life in deteriorating for everyone. _How ironic it is_, thought Winston, _that the culture and standard of living this world went completely in a different direction, than the culture and standard of living did in the 'other world'._

On a positive note, the future of this world looked much brighter than it had in nearly 40 years. There were repairations being made to the cities, and new buildings were being put up. The Victory Mansions were currently undergoing renovations - as the telescreens were being removed, the floors were being carpeted, and the living quarters were being expanded.

Winston was currently living with Emma Parsons and her two kids, Henry and Anna. Henry and Anna, along with the other former Party children, were undergoing de-tox therapy - to deprogram them of their love and admiration for Big Brother. Also, family therapy meetings were being arranged to help restore family harmony within the former Party families.

'Hey, Winston!' called a familiar voice, nearly startling Winston.

'Wha-what?' gasped Winston. To his amazement, it was Julia Wilson. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Julia walk in.

'Say, Winston, do you mind if I, uh, sit here?' asked Julia, blushing.

'Oh, no, no, no! Not at all!' stammered Winston. 'Go right ahead.'

'So, isn't this just great, Winston?' asked Julia. 'I thought that we would never again see freedom in this world.'

'Yeah, this is wonderful!' exclaimed Winston. 'I just came back from Sacramento two days ago, to pay my respects to the Party rebels. Let me tell you that they are such amazing people. Furthermore, it's nice to see that there are renovations being done to our Victory Mansions. I'm currently living with Emma Parsons and her two kids right now. However, the kids are total wrecks right now. I feel so sorry for them.'

'Yeah, so do I,' agreed Julia, shaking her head. 'It's such a shame. We have a whole generation of children that need to undergo de-tox therapy. It's sad, really. It's so sad to think of how we've been used and abused over the years.'

'Well, it is, without a doubt, bloody sad,' replied Winston, 'but, fortunately, things are no longer so hopeless. Much is being done to establish a democratic government - and to establish world harmony. Most importantly, though, we are now finally allowed to have ownlives - and our thoughts are no longer being suppressed. We have no more Thought Police to worry about.'

'Yeah, thank goodness! So, Winston, will you, uh, take me back?' asked Julia.

'Of course,' said Winston, smiling, 'that is, if _you_ will take _me_ back.'

Winston and Julia gazed at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Then Julia and Winston embraced. Winston smiled. He had forgotten just how much he had loved Julia. His anger towards Big Brother had burned. The worst form of abuse that Winston had suffered at the hands of O'Brien - was that of the emotional variety. Physical scars eventually healed, but emotional scars tended to linger.

'I love you, Winston,' murmured Julia, nuzzling Winston's shoulder, with her head.

'I love you, too, Julia,' replied Winston, huskily.

Then, quietly, both Winston and Julia had exited the Chestnut Cafe - heading over to the park. It was not until the couple have already arrived at the park, that Julia had finally spoken.

'There, now, we can finally finish what we started,' whispered Julia, putting her lips over Winston's mouth.

Then they kissed. There was still hope for Julia and Winston after all. The air smelled fresh, and a chorus of chirping birds could be heard. Life was beginning to look wonderful! 


End file.
